Art of Shadow Magic
by Yami Nocturna
Summary: HPYGO Malik, Bakura and Yami are wanted by Voldemort. He wants them or their powers to destroy wizard world: he has found the Millennium Spell Book. But even if he doesn't get them, if he gets the shadow magic, the wizard world shall fall. Entry 6 up.
1. Prologue

**_25.06.04 – _**_Well, this is sort of prologue/teaser. My first Harry Potter/Yuugiou crossover, and I'm pretty new in this section of fanfiction.net. This is just a prologue, so I don't know where this will go. I'll **try **to make it use less overused ideas in the future, and make it more original, But anyways, teaser, if you want more just tell me so… since I don't really know about this… I did start writing this at 5AM, so some minor spelling mistakes could be present._

* * *

**Prologue **

The hooded figure waited impatiently. Soon, he would gain everything…

The Roots of Magic laid in Egypt. Everything began there and ended there. Egypt was the cradle of civilization and it could be its abyss as well.

He turned to look at his servant glowering at his feet. The sniveling man covered and whimpered, "Soon! It'll be done soon! Just one last rune and the incantation!" he recited from the book, hoping that his master would not punish him.

The master nodded and waited. Chorus of ancient Egyptian incantation resonated through the room and the mist near the underground lake grew thicker. The fire on the torches burst up and shadows danced across the walls, sharp and black as the night.

The lake went darker and ripples in the shape of human beings ran across it. A hiss emanated from the lake and three shadows rose.

He stood up, "Dark Lord…" whimpered the man, "it hasn't been tested yet, we don't know whether they'll obey!"

"Nonsense!" exclaimed the man throwing the hood of his cloak away revealing ghastly white hairless snake-like face and a pair of bright red eyes. Three shadows watched impassively as their forms continuously shifted, until they found their true one.

And so they stood for a while. The shadows didn't think of the wizard as an equal - two of them were older than he ever would be and the other possessed power no one had possessed at his age before.

"Why did you summon us?" asked the first shadow. Blood red crimson eyes so unlike the wizard's eyes, watched the wizard standing proud on the ground below them. He had black hair with red tips and blonde lightning shaped bangs, a crown adorned his forehead and went around half of his head, ending with golden wings. Gold was just as an important matter in his clothing as the deep purple cape and black knee-length toga. Gold adorned his wrists, forearms, legs, waist and chest. And lastly a large golden pyramid pendant hung from his neck.

The other shadow snorted, "I say we should kill him!" The wizard's eyes grew wide in shock - he looked bewildered. The spell was meant to control the Shadow Powers. The second shadow looked not obedient at all. Short spiky white hair contrasted against dark skin, as did the white robes and skirt, golden chains hung here and there on his body.

"Answer the question!" ordered the third shadow. This was at the moment most intimidating one so far. Light violet eyes, with just thin reminder of what should be pupils – mere dots; tanned skin, lighter than the second's, darker than the first's. Dark violet robes covered him, yet simple muggle clothing was worn beneath.

"I am the Dark Lord – Voldemort, most powerful wizard ever! I have summoned thee to destroy one man opposing me! Dumbledore! Pledge your allegiance and you'll remain within this realm." He stood and waited for their pledge. The shadows wanted freedom as far as he was concerned. They wanted a body, the needed one – the book said so.

A light chuckle emitted from the regal one and howls of laughter resonated from the other two. "Fool!" snapped the royalty.

A vortex appeared beneath them, and the shadows dived into it - and the three were gone. Voldemort was left standing in the empty room, traces of Shadow Rulers gone. "Wormtail!" snapped the lord turning to his servant, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"The book says that Shadow Rulers need a host, or need to be born… perhaps… my Lord… they're here already?" suggested the servant meekly, shuddering as the eyes of his master narrowed down, his master was seething.

"Find another way of gaining Shadow powers, and find those blasted Shadow Rulers!" the servant nodded and scattered away as his master swept past him. He was essntial, he knew it. He was the one understanding the concept, but he couldn't control it.

Yugi couldn't sleep. The familiar presence behind the other soul room's door was gone. As if his traces have been wiped out. Was the prophecy fulfilled? Had the pharaoh returned to his world? Why would he leave not telling him even goodbye?

The indigo eyes shifted to the dull Millennium Puzzle. It hadn't even that usual golden/black luster.

He reached out to the puzzle on the nightstand and clutching it in his arms, he just wished that his worst fears wouldn't be true. "Yami? I … mean Atemu?" he whispered. No reply from the usually always there for him soul of his aibou.

He clutched the puzzle searching for his yami, "Yami!!" he whispered more frantically. His heart was dropping ten miles per second at this rate.

_'What is it aibou?'_ came the sullen reply then. Yugi paused. Yami was there, and yet he was sure that he had been absent a couple seconds ago. "Where were you?" he demanded. How could Yami not warn him about anything like this? Truth to say, the usually calm and kind Yugi was quite annoyed.

_'Sleeping, where else?' _came the reply. Yugi didn't believe. It was too good to be true. Because if it was - he could tease the older spirit forever about this. Sleeping in the puzzle, yeah right.

"Why didn't you reply then?" he asked in a much more hushed voice than previously. Maybe his yami wasn't lying. So he waited for the answer.

_'I'm a heavy sleeper,' _came a nervous reply. Yugi stared at the puzzle, which had regained its luster, and shrugged. Oh well, even if it was the truth, he could tease Yami about it.

_'Aibou…'_ said his other half in a warning tone about the last part of his thoughts. Before the shadow ruler could say anything else, Yugi just shut him off and resumed to sleeping, as he had done before the sinking feeling of his half missing had struck him.

Yugi yawned walking to the school, he paused on the street corner waiting for his best friend – Mazaki Anzu. He yawned again widely and a cheerful 'hello' sounded from his right. Yugi jumped slightly and turned to Anzu, "Hi, Anzu!" he greeted. He looked at her raising on eyebrow. 'How could she be so cheerful? At eight thirty, how was this humanly possible?' he wondered.

_'Well, if some wouldn't have spent half a night trying to wake me up…' _started Yami snidely from his puzzle.

'Shut it…' remarked Yugi leaving Yami in shock. But then Yami remembered that Yugi wasn't the morning person. So the spirit returned to his spot, and went to sleep again.

Yugi was only paying a bit attention to everything Anzu said, until two elephants ran over him. Correction – Jounoochi and Honda. Anzu scowled and put her hands to her hips, "Yugi, I told you to watch out! You weren't paying attention again!" she accused the younger boy. He didn't reply just lied sprawled on the ground swirls in his eyes.

Sighing she offered her hand to Yugi and helped him up. Sometimes she wondered why the King of Games, a strategist, was constantly late to school _and _had bad marks. Strategy came only if you had brains, so why didn't he use his brains to study. Yugi thanked her off-handedly and now the quartet continued on their way to school.

Honda and Jounoochi chattered on the right loudly about some bully. Anzu talked non-stop about her try-outs to that American dance school. And Yugi had a _bloody headache._

'Ow… my head…' he whined. As usual his yami was first to come up with a snide remark, as always. No matter how helpful he was, he was the darkness, and he could be quite mean.

_'Well… whose fault is it anyways?' _asked the cursed yami smirking as he materialized in front of him, seen only to Yugi as always.

Yugi glared at the form and replied, 'Yours as always, you didn't reply and I was worried! I was worried that you have left me!'

Yami turned around and started walking backwards looking at Yugi, sincerely puzzled. _'Left you? Seriously aibou, I wouldn't do that without at least telling you that I am leaving!' _Yugi watched the other one and replied, 'Well, counting, how much you hang out with Bakura, I'd state the other thing…'

Yami pouted and said, _'Aw, can't I have some friends. You know I don't mind yours, but I need someone to share my interests,' _he reasoned. Yugi raised one eyebrow, did that count Kaiba in?

And as usual the reply came fast as the lightning. _'Kaiba is an idiot in this life! I'm the King of Games, he can't beat me! He only did once by blackmailing me!' _exclaimed the spirit. Yugi chuckled inwardly and waved Yami off, as the spirit disappeared mock-hurt into the puzzle.

Malik entered the museum and looked around. A couple workers looked at him, quite scared, last time the blond was here he stole Slifer and blew a wall up. Malik was looking around searching for his imp of a sister. She wasn't anywhere in sight so he grabbed the nearest worked and said, "Where's my sister? Tell me or else!" he ordered calmly, yet coldly. The clerk trembled and pointed to a pair of doors 'Administration.'

Malik blinked and said, "Oh…" with that he walked into the cabinet and came face to face with his sister currently tapping away on the keyboard of her computer. She looked up pushing her glasses up her nose, "Well?" she asked as Malik plopped down in a chair.

"Sister, dearest, tell me this please, is there something you had hidden from me?" he asked fingering a glass sand hour on her table. Isis raised one eyebrow and asked, "The Tauk showed me a lot, what do you mean?" she asked. Malik gazed sharply at her and said, "Tell me this please… why have the pharaoh, the tomb robber and I, summoned – they without their hikari – into an underground cavern, in the middle of the night, powered up and why was a strange man calling himself Voldemort try to order us around?"

Isis stopped doing whatever she was doing and paused to look at him. One eyebrow raised – she watched him. She either was thinking that he was nuts or she could be shocked about this and know something about it, yet she hid it perfectly. She opened her mouth to speak, but Malik said quickly, "I have to go, if you know something, do tell me this, I want to sleep at night, not be summoned by some idiot dark sorcerer, wanting us to kill someone and having nothing better to do than playing with shadow magic."

He walked to the door and there paused looking at her. There was much distrust coming from her towards him since Battle City incident. "I'm not the same you know. Something will never change, but I'm not him," he said indicating at his other half. "You could trust me you know," he said.

"I mean, if there is someone knowing how to summon us, what if they know how to gain powers similar to ours?" he asked and walked out leaving Isis to ponder about his words. He was sure that she knew something, although it was not proven. His sister knew a lot, a lot more than most of them and she could actually know something about it.

Sennen Majyutsu Sho. Millennium Spell Book. Rumored that it was lost after Akunadin betrayed the pharaoh and started the chain of events lasting even till now, but then again, it could be found. And it did let Zork out, so who knew what else it could do. The Millennium Items were bound to shadows and magic by blood, and how much more sacrifices would be made for ultimate power?

Malik sighed and walked away, if she knew something, she would tell at least Rishid, and then he would find out. At that a mischievous sparkle lit up in his eyes as he walked out into the streets of Cairo.

A black haired man with a crooked nose poured down the liquid into his captive's mouth. The captive wearing a black cloak coughed and tried to throw the liquid up, with no avail. A group of people was watching the scene, unfazed.

"Tell me the truth, deatheater, what is your master planning?" asked the black-haired one. He demanded it and awaited the answer. The Veritaserum would take it's effect soon and the deatheater would not be able to counter the effect.

"He wants the Shadow Powers and Millennium Items," replied the black-cloaked man dully. Veritaserum forced the person to speak only truth and nothing else. Severus sneered. Millennium Item, Shadow Powers? That didn't tell him anything.

"Where?" he growled. An answer came immediately, "Egypt!"

"Why does he want them?" came the question from a white-bearded man. Dark blue satin robes framed him and light blue eyes sparkled from beneath the crescent spectacles.

"I don't know."

"What is he planning to do next?"

"Kill you all." No surprise in that.

"Who are the Shadow Rulers?"

"Three men."

"Who?"

"I don't know. They didn't obey him. They have bodies."

"What did they look like?"

"I didn't see them…"

The old man sighed and walked out followed by a stern looking woman in emerald robes. "Albus, we have not finished the interrogation yet!" she exclaimed. "It's getting nowhere. The fool knows nothing. Hand him over to Ministry after this. I have a meeting in the Diagon alley in two days. Isis Ishtar. She from Egypt as far as I know… maybe she will know something," he said. It was almost hopeless. The battle was getting nowhere, but maybe the Shadow Rulers Voldemort wanted as allies would help.

He cast a glance at his watch, 11:50 AM, 5th of August.

Albus Dumbledore walked into the Leaking Cauldron and cast a glance around. It was quiet, no one was here nowadays, after the Voldemort had risen. Only the bartender, a couple aurors and a woman. He looked at her.

Long straight black hair fell to her back as she quietly sat reading a newspaper while sipping on her tea. Blue eyes moved across lines from beneath the thin glasses. She was wearing a long white skirt and white jacket – muggle clothes. She looked muggle to him. There was no witch (or wizard) named Isis Ishtar. So how did she know?

She put the teacup down and folded the newspaper. She didn't look at him yet. Closing her eyes she took the glasses off and put them to her side.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore… I have a request," she said opening her eyes and looking at him. Dumbledore never saw a woman like her. Piercing blue eyes, calculating, cold yet natural. Regal aura and business like manner. In a way, she reminded him of MacGonagall.

Out of her purse she got three envelopes.

"I believe you have new students," she said.

**End Prologue**

**

* * *

**

**_25.06.04 – _**_No Bakura/Ryou yet. Maybe some possible yaoi pairings. No original characters will be in this story, no Harry Potter character/Yuugiou character. Yuugiou is too good for that. Some feedback, comments, criticism. I love constructive criticism, so I won't mind it. I would love to improve my writing._


	2. Chapter 1: The letters

**_26.04.04 – _**_Well, I'm glad you like the story so far. Anyways… The story may just contain mild spoilers, but I'll try not to include much. And I meant shonen-ai, not yaoi, sorry. Just at five AM things to get mixed up. This chapter does have some more serious (bloody in a way) scenes, but mild. And some humor. Since it is Malik, Bakura and Yami are bound to meet. Some replies to questions in reviews will be at the bottom, in the author's notes. By the way anything in (this) is not my thoughts, it goes to the text, nothing of author's notes is in the story, unless in this manner: (1), (2), (3)._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – The letters**

Voldemort paused looking into the water of the small lake. Shadows danced inside of it, still furious that their masters had left. He was furious and seething. The power, which could destroy the world they knew in seconds, pushed him away. The Shadow Rulers. Just as Wormtail said, they were somewhere around here. With real bodies, either possessing them or born in a new one.

Yesterday he caught the glimpse of three Millennium Items. The Rod – one of the most useful items in his opinion – gave you ability to control someone. The Ring – also a useful item – could track other Millennium Items down, as well as track down anything. And the Puzzle. The legend stated it was by far the most powerful, but it didn't state what kind of power it had. And the one, who owned all seven Millennium Items, he ruled the world.

The underground cavern he was currently residing within was situated in Egypt, below the pyramids in Giza. The Hall of the Annals. The history of Egypt had been written down and placed into this underground tomb. Magic, literally, leaked from the walls and ceiling, the air was soaked from the magical aura. Thousands of years ago, here, the priests practiced and perfected their skills in magic.

Wormtail and some other deatheaters of his were going through thousands of manuscripts, belonging to that era. The nameless pharaoh. Pharaoh mentioned within the texts of the book. Son of the Pharaoh Akunumkanon. He sealed himself into the Millennium Puzzle, and with that the sacrifice was made to seal the Games 'forever'. But the Book of Millennium Spells was found. His servants found it within a tomb deep in the Valley of Kings.

And there was the 'recipe' for opening the Shadow Realm. The second shadow war would begin, and luck would be on his side.

---

Dumbledore sat down and studied Isis carefully. Muggle or not, she possessed magic. Enough magic to see the Leaking Cauldron and step within it. He reached out to the photos and cast a glance at them.

Three young boys. Maybe about the age Harry was. He almost winced, he felt sorry for the boy. Cut off from the outer wizarding world. Even he wouldn't reply to Harry's letters. Much like last summer's situation, only now Sirius was absent. Gone.

He cast a glance at one and his eyebrows flew up. What a weird hairdo… white? Spiky? The next person had also spiky hair. Blonde, contrasting against his tanned skin. And the last one – his hairdo probably the most obscene – triple-colored and spiky.

"Their hairdos are … eh nice," he said/muttered. Isis chuckled and said, "They have magic in their blood, in their spirits."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "So you say that they have magic. I will do a background check, although I'm surprised that no one invited them into a magic school yet," he flipped the photos over. Each letter had the names and addresses.

Two were from Japan: Yugi Mutou and Bakura Ryou, the other one from Egypt – Malik Ishtar.

"Ishtar? Is he related to you?" asked Dumbledore. Isis nodded tapping with her nails on the table impatiently. "So I take it you have magic too," he said putting the photos into an envelope and into his robes. Isis nodded and said, "All boys were homeschooled."

"I see, so will they be at the level of our sixth year students?" he asked. A smile, maybe a smirk, touched her lips and she replied, "I believe that they will be. If you choose to accept them, send them the owls as soon as possible, they still need to get their supplies you know," she said.

Dumbledore nodded and Isis got up. "Wait, Ms Ishtar," he said quickly, she looked at him raising one eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Do you anything about Shadow Powers? Shadow Rulers?"

She looked at him. For quite a while, something changed in her glance and she replied, "No…"

With that Isis Ishtar left the Leaking Cauldron. Dumbledore sighed - he honestly didn't know, where on earth he would find out about the Shadow Powers.

Tom came up to him with a butter beer the headmaster had ordered previously. Albus just nodded absentmindedly, as he looked through the pictures again. There was something peculiar about these three, and he couldn't place his finger on it. And that was one thing he didn't like.

---

Yugi was happily sleeping. It was weekend and he could actually sleep a lot. Hugging his pillow, the boy was sprawled out on his bed - pajamas messed up, twisted, pulled up/down. The room was a complete mess, and the puzzle was somewhere beneath the pillow, carelessly thrown aside, after getting home after a late night duel with Seto Kaiba.

So back to Yugi, he was sleeping, dreaming of scary evil dustbunnies, demonic dustbunnies, psycho tomb robbers, evil dragons, and running away with cute Kuribohs, mini-Dark Magicians and Dark Magician Girls as well. Whoever said that dueling was good, had probably never dueled at night in his entire life.

Hoot. The evil Blue Eyes dragon roared.

And Yugi stared.

Since when did it say 'Hoot'?.

'Hoot', shouted Bakura.

'Hoot', hopped the bunnies around him.

Yugi stared. Then something heavy, slightly, fell/landed to his stomach. Yugi muttered, "Get lost…"

That something tapped with something small but sharp his currently exposed stomach. The spiky-haired youth leaped up yelping slightly with pain… and stared.

'Hoot.'

He blinked, once, twice, thrice. And then he just screamed grabbing his puzzle and thwacking the scary creature with large yellow eyes with the pillow.

The creature flew away, but his mother burst into the room looking for the source of this whole commotion. An owl was flying around below the ceiling – the horrible creature – and hooting angrily.

"Yugi, you're doing it incorrectly!" she said scoffing, stomping over to his bed she grabbed another pillow and soon mother and son were thwacking with pillows at the pesky owl.

"Here Miss Ishtar, right this way."

"Yes, thank you, I can find my way around."

Isis stopped and stared. Ok, so seeing Malik in the morning was weird. Seeing Malik sugar-high was weird. Seeing Bakura scolding Ryou about pink ice cream was hilarious. Seeing Bakura cleaning the house, his hair gathered in a ponytail was amusing. But this was. Unbelievable. The poor creature seeing Isis as her savior darted to the woman, dropped the letter and with a swish of her wings the owl was gone.

"We're the best!"

"The evil creature is gone!"

Yugi and his mother did a high-five, and laughed … maniacally? With that his mother left and Yugi noticing the older woman blushed and dived beneath his covers.

"Do you know nothing about privacy?!" he shouted.

"I just came to inform you, that you should receive an owl about Hogwarts, but you already scared the poor creature away," she said.

Yugi stared, "What are you doing in Japan?" he asked. The question about owl would come later.

"I am here to pick you up. You're going to a boarding school," she said curtly. Yugi stared. Silence.

"What do you mean I'm going to a boarding school!!!!!"

Yami appeared beside him, transparent and yawning. "What are you shouting about, aibou?"

"You're going to a boarding school of magic, to learn more about magic," explained Isis sighing. It was hard enough explaining it to the tomb robber and his hikari, but she didn't know Yugi would have such a problem with it. Why couldn't Malik come here instead? He'd persuade his new friend much more easily.

"Who needs school of magic, I have Yami!" said Yugi indignantly. Isis groaned inwardly. She cast a glance at the pharaoh, hoping he would give a helping hand.

"Who needs a stupid school?!! He has me!" said the pharaoh crossing his arms and half-heartedly glaring at Isis.

The black haired woman had the urge to just drop and die. Didn't she already have such a conversation earlier this morning? And she failed. Perhaps…

"You'll know something that Bakura won't," she suggested. The pharaoh immediately dropped 'I am angry, get lost' act and asked, "When do we start?"

"Yami!" exclaimed Yugi staring in shock at the spirit. How could he? The boy pouted. "Aw, come on Yugi, _you'll know _something that Bakura _won't,_" pleaded the ancient pharaoh almost on his knees. Yugi pouted some more. He wouldn't be able to see his friends.

"What about Anzu, Jounoochi and Honda?" asked Yugi. Yami and Isis almost groaned from annoyance. Why did he have to make such cute puppy dog eyes?

"You can come home during winter holidays, but you'll learn how to do magic yourself? Plus, what if happens something like with Keith?" argued Yami back. He turned to Isis and asked, "There are winter holidays, aren't there?" Isis nodded, "Plus you can write letters to them!"

"I suck at English!"

"There's a spell to teach you that."

"What about grandfather and mother?"

"I phoned them earlier and they agreed."

"What if there are bullies?"

"Malik will be there."

"Oh, that's _very _reassuring."

"I'll be there."

"What if you won't be?"

"Then you'd just have to learn magic."

"What if…"

Half an hour later Yugi walked still pouting out of the bedroom. His yami and Isis did bring up good arguments, so he just had to come. He just sighed, how on earth did his _mother _of all the people agree to this arrangement? He just sighed and started packing up. He wondered why Isis didn't mention anything about Bakura and Ryou. They had magic too!

---

The rain poured down heavily onto the city, clouds shielding the full moon on this night. No one was out on the main street of the city, except for one person. Moving gracefully like a cat the person ran from one shadow to another one, keeping himself well hidden, and then he stopped in front of a window. A jewelry store. Light poured down from one single streetlamp onto his form. Luminescent, spiked hair poured down to his back and feral red eyes studied the store. He looked inside - a camera. That wouldn't help. And so he walked off to a side door, the employer's door. From here the camera would not spot him. Immediately at least. A smirk touched his lips as he walked through the wall.

Bakura…

The tomb robber walked to the camera and with a dagger, he broke it. The police would be here in a couple minutes. It would be enough. Another dagger was thrown at the showcase, holding various items of jewelry. The alarm resonated through the building, and the owners (who lived one floor above) were bound to get down immediately.

He collected the jewelry with one swipe of his hand and jumped out of the window, breaking the glass, he landed on the ground and looked back. They were running down the stairs now. The thief leaped up to a roof and ran off, smirking as some police vehicles passed below. Too late anyways…

He was ten blocks away from the store, when he jumped down from the roof and landed in front of a bar, scaring some drunks.

He grinned and entered the building.

"Ah, Ra, nice to see you again," said the bouncer, once he entered. Bakura cast a side-glance at him and nodded. The bar was half-empty … a few whores here and there, some gangs and a new bartender. A smirk came to his lips. It would be fun, most time he met new bartenders they got grossed out with/scared of him.

He walked down the stairs avoiding the gazes of the girls, set there specifically to get more customers. Of course as usual, most gazes were locked on him. Well, except for one gang standing in a corner, doing Ra knows what. Bakura almost snorted when he heard a feminine squeal.

He slid on the seat beside the bar-stand and said, "Liquor mixed with blood," well ordered. He did have the kink to ordering people around. A smirk made its way up to his face, as he literally saw the thoughts of the young man.

"Sir, I believe, we don't have any blood," he said in an apologizing way. Bakura snorted. Of course they did. Stored specifically for him. "Well, then make me some!" said Bakura crossing his arms and looking up at the young boy.

He gulped and asked, "How?"

Bakura raised one eyebrow and pulled a dagger out. He raised his other hand and in front of the young boy, he cut his palm. "Like that…" The foolish mortal paled and gulped as Bakura offered the knife to him.

"No," he said firmly, not trying to act scared. Bakura laughed, "Fool, check that fridge, it's supposed to have some blood stored for me."

The young boy sighed from relief and got out a packet of medical blood. Still shivering he started hurriedly, nervously, mixing the two ingredients making the drink. So that was Ra – the best thief. He had heard about him, everyone talked about him in the underground. Not all knew how he looked though. At least now he could brag that he saw Ra in person. Shinji quickly passed the drink to Ra and went back to cleaning the glasses, still watching the thief out of the corner of his eye. He seemed … so unreal.

Luminescent white hair flowed in spikes around him and mahogany eyes studied half-interestedly the red-yellow contents of his glass. He swirled the liquid around a bit watching the spirals. He was so thin and skinny in a way. He never expected Ra to be like that. Black trench coat was not buttoned down and one could clearly see golden chains hanging from an inner pocket as well as some other things that could come in handy. A blue-white striped shirt was beneath it and silky black pants.

His skin was so terribly pale, that Shinji wondered if the thief came out at any other time of day, not only night.

The gang that had been huddled together with one of the girls in a corner now started moving towards the bar-stand. They were new as far as he knew, moved here from Tokyo and thought they owned the place. There was one with an orange mane of hair and green cat like eyes – Lion, the leader. Another one played with darts, black hair straight and like raven's wing, shielding his right eye – Raven, is right hand. Ezo and Kuro, two twins, buff and perfect material for bodyguards, blonde bleached hair spiked at the tips upwards. Lion was very fat, and had this 'I am the ruler of the world, bow down to me' look. He crashed onto the chair, and Shinji winced as a painful crack emitted from the chair.

He felt sorry for it.

"One Bloody Mary," roared Lion in his deep gruff voice. Ra, who sat one chair away from him, cast an annoyed glance at him and then took a sip of his drink.

Lion noticed that though, and from his expression didn't like one bit. He whispered something to Ezo and Kuro and the two walked over to Ra.

"You, the boss, would like to have a word with you!" said Ezo loudly to him. The silver haired youth looked up, one eyebrow raised, "Really?" he asked sarcasm leaking off his words, as the blood leaked from his palm. The twins cracked their knuckles, butt to their surprise and Shinji's surprise the albino got up and walked nonchalantly, with his drink to Lion, the right palm loosely at his side, blood dripping down from his fingers as he stood in front of Lion. Unfazed. Not even worried the least.

"You brat, do you have a problem with me?" he barked. Ra raised one eyebrow and said, "Shut up, dog."

Silence reigned within the bar. Although, Lion was a relatively new gang, they gained fear and respect easily. So now most were thinking about Ra and Lion. Ra was impenetrable, invincible, as far as they knew. And Lion had power. He cast a glance at Raven and nodded. The man shot the dart quicker than Shinji could even blink, and Ra caught it even quicker. The thief grinned and it looked very creepy and scary. It was as if he was the darkness itself. He licked the blood from the cut of his palm and shot the dart back at Raven. It embedded into the throat, and with the next second Ra was at his side, and with one swish from his knife Raven was dead. Blood pooled out beneath his feet as Ra turned to Lion and whispered:

"Who's next?"

That started an angry assault from the gang-members not near the bar-stand as well as those who were there. Shinji watched, fazed by the skills of Ra. A swish of his cloak and he leaped over one, but the throat of the offender was slit. Another swish, and he slammed his foot into one's jaw, breaking the neck in the process. They didn't even have a chance. And the thief king was approaching Lion, who definitely feared for his life.

"Remember my name, it's Ra," said the albino and with another swish of his cloak he slit the throat, his mahogany eyes meeting scared green. "Remember it when you burn in hell," he said and he was gone. The bouncer hadn't even made one move to stop Ra. He feared for his life.

Bakura yawned, what a night. So boring. He wished something more exciting would happen. The bar gang was so weak and boring. He made a note to challenge the pharaoh later. Well, maybe they would have, if Ryou had accepted that damn offer to go to a magic school. He was sure that the witch would board her brother and the pharaoh there. A low growl caught up in his mouth as he thought about the pharaoh bragging about knowing something he didn't.

He would give Ryou one helluva tongue-lashing this evening for sure. It wasn't too late to accept the offer, school started in September in Britain, meaning they still had twenty-five days for getting their supplies and accepting the invitation. Pity, that it would have to be in Britain. He'd have to start over with sketching plans of the school, cities and everything.

He had left the jewelry back in the bar- a gift to that new bartender; he actually knew how to make the liquor/blood beverage with right proportions. Besides the kid needed some money. Well, he looked like it. The white-haired youth decided to get home for the night, and watch some television. Ryou had this nice little channel that was on only at night. A smirk came to Bakura's face. Or, he could watch some horror movie and laugh about it.

Or he could answer positively to that invitation…

---

Malik sighed as he made another circle around the most dangerous district in Domino City. Maybe his motorcycle scared everyone away. Grumbling a string of curses in Arabic the teen got off his favorite motorcycle, after driving it into an alley. He'd have someone watch it anyways.

Walking past a business man he turned to him and said, "You! Go into that alley and watch my motorcycle. Protect it with you life! Shall I find one scratch and you'll be dead!" the youth barked the last words at the man, applying just enough of the Millennium Rod's powers to keep the man under control. He snorted, these men had such weak mental shields - even his GHOULS had much stronger shields, just in case any other presence (like Bakura) would try cutting the control over them.

That done the blond Egyptian ventured into the dark alleyway (he couldn't go there with his baby), brushing past some passerbys. Where was the thief and why the hell wasn't he coming to that magic school? Was he supposed to be stuck with the pharaoh and little Yugi? They could be so annoying!!!

The blond came to a halt as he looked up. He could have sworn that someone was watching him. Shrugging it off he continued - walking past a trash can a rat ran out of it and he took a step back, bumping into someone.

Malik was painfully grabbed around the waist and someone whispered, "Pretty boys like you shouldn't wander around places such as this." Out of the corner of his eyes, Malik saw a tall man, slightly feminine features and long white hair. But rage clouded anything else logical in his mind.

_'How dare he! How dare he touch me!!!!!' _he saw another man walking up and a smirk touched his lips. His hands were pressed again his sides… so why not, he reached into the pocket, just to touch his Rod lightly. The familiar eye of Horus glowed on the latter's forehead and he walked to the white-haired one. Now the white one was held.

"Hey, Black, let me go!!" he shouted kicking and screaming. Malik smirked and said, "Don't you know it's not wise to mess with Malik Ishtar?" The man paled. Of course, most people knew the name. Malik Ishtar – Battle City – mind controller.

"Have a nice day…" said Malik waving to them and walking off. He paused as the onlooker looked at him. He turned crossing his arms at his probably most favorite person to hang out with along with the pharaoh.

"Soul stealer," acknowledged him Malik.

"Why are you here?"

"You mean Isis didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Ok, stop playing around, I know you know that Yami, Yugi and I are going to a magic school, so stop acting," said Malik crossing his arms. Bakura burst out laughing and said, "Well, originally, I wasn't supposed to come, until I persuaded Ryou last night."

Seeing the nasty look he added, "No I didn't beat him!!! I just made him remember what I could be, when angered that is. Besides, he could actually learn there how to defend himself, without the use of his brawn," said Bakura and then added after contemplating for a while, "not that he has any…"

Malik chuckled and replied, "Well, I had other ideas…" he trailed off while smirking. Bakura raised one eyebrow and then it dawned on him. But the tomb keeper was running off already.

"Get back here, you fucking grave keeper! I'll fucking show you, how I can persuade people to do what I want!!!!!!"

"Make me!!!! And I'm a tomb keeper!!" laughed Malik insanely as he leaped onto his motorcycle and sped past Bakura.

"You almost ran over me with your stupid bicycle!!!" shouted Bakura angrily leaping out of the way of the speeding vehicle.

"It's not a bicycle!!! You fucking bitch! It's a motorcycle!!!" growled Malik back (while standing 50 feet away from the other).

"What did you whimper there girlie???!!! And you call me bitch again, I'll peel the skin off of you!!!"

"Shut you mouth, tomb robbing whore!" replied Malik smirking. Bakura growled and ran at him, Malik let out a maniac laugh and raced off, still laughing, on his motorcycle.

---

Three particularly insane days later the tomb robber, tomb keeper, and the pharaoh were standing in the airport along with Isis, bickering. The two hikari watched them fight (in their transparent state that is), while munching on popcorn.

"I can't believe they let us on the plane, after what Yami and Bakura caused," said Ryou, after another half an hour. The plane security decided that Bakura's daggers were a threat to the society (which they are) and wanted to take them away from Ryou. Naturally Bakura popped up and started a fight with the security. In the end Yami had to brainwash them all into thinking that they were just a group of normal passengers flying off to Britain.

"Didn't you see Yami brainwashing the security and everyone who saw the fight?" asked Yugi looking over at Ryou mildly surprised. Well, he had suspected that tomb robber was sometimes mean to the calm and soft-spoken Ryou…

"Bakura had locked me in the soul room after they wanted to take the daggers away, after that I don't know what happened, until we were walking past the flight attendant that is. I do know that Bakura started a fight and I tried to stop him, which is why he locked me up anyways," said Ryou.

"Is he good to you?" asked Yugi sounding concerned. "Well, I don't have to worry about waking up with strange cuts, blue marks or anything, because he doesn't lay a finger on me. The other problem is what he does at nights. We have agreed that at day I am mostly in control, and at night he controls me… so I don't really know… but I did get this cut…" said Ryou turning his right palm and showing Yugi the cut.

"Probably Bakura got into another fight or decided to scare some kiddies off," said Malik dryly as he leaned over the back of his seat examining the cut. "Really clean, must have been made with a sharp knife…" he said.

"Since when do you know so much about knifes?" asked Yugi. Malik looked at him, with a weird look.

"Yugi… I own the Millennium Rod, which has a dagger inside," said Malik trying to be calm and collected. Yugi giggled and said, "Oh, yeah right, I forgot about that for a second there…"

"So…" said Malik.

"So?" asked Ryou.

"How are your love lives?" asked Malik bluntly. Yugi and Ryou blushed simultaneously and Malik wondered whether they would die from lack of blood in their other body parts, seriously.

"I don't have one," said Ryou pouting. Malik looked over at Yugi, who blushed but shook his head.

"Well, welcome to the club of young, hot and single," exclaimed Malik grinning his Cheshire cat grin. "And sexy, if you two let Yami or Bakura out," he added thoughtfully after a while. Yugi and Ryou shared a glance wondering what was up with Malik.

Isis turned the leaf of her newspaper over and said calmly, "Don't mind him, boys, he's sexually frustrated."

"ISIS!!!!!!!!"

"Yes, brother?"

"Did you have to say this?"

"Of course, I just had to."

"Do you enjoy doing this to me?"

"Of course I do."

"You're mean."

"Coming from the psycho freak, who controls the GHOULS?"

"Yes!"

**End Chapter 1**

_

* * *

_

**_27.06.04 – _**_ok, so I didn't go into wordy expressions of how the letters looked and what was written in them. I'm sure you'll never forgive me (sarcasm). And I just forgot to do the editing between scenes last time, sorry _**_1324_**_._

_Thank you all who reviewed: **1324, Radioactive Newt, The Otherworlder, last elf, Eden's Echo, Serumi Mizukino, Illusionized, Peter Kim and Zyte.**_****

**_Radioactive Newt – _**_thanks I guess. (laughs). I just… uh have dealt with crossovers a lot, till now I don't even have one single fiction non-crossover yet. I'm still wondering how to make it, why Yami and Yami Bakura are still here. He-he._

**_The Otherworlder – _**_you try reading tiny text on a white background!!! That's why Isis had glasses on anyways._

**_Eden's Echo – _**_(smiles all Isis like) that's a secret, but yes they are by my concept, but you know our dearest Seto, I think he would strangle anyone who said 'magic' in his presence. And since when Yami should be a bully to Yugi? I understand Bakura in a moderate way… but…_

**_Illusionized – _**_well I'm not afraid, since I have been around here for quite a while, only messing with Sailor Moon character and Inu-Yasha for a while. And hanging around Sailor Moon crossovers. . And sure, why not, I just forgot to put somewhere in between the scenes._

**_Peter Kim _**_– there will be the Shadow Monsters most definitely, but I doubt that it'll have a lot of dueling like in the anime or manga, a couple scenes, I doubt that more, I don't like dueling scenes a lot… they tend to take a lot away. Hehe… why not leave duels up to your imagination, he-he. Yes, Isis amd Seto are Shadow Rulers, but what I have planned for them is a secret._

**_Zyte – _**_geeze, now you all have boosted my ego even more. That's bad. He-he. Thanks I guess._

_Reviews, feedback and comments will be greatly appreaciated, and will speed up the chapters . _

Yami Malik: Remember, Nocturna loves reviews, to her they are like candy... chocolate...so review!


	3. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**_23.07.04 ­_**_– took a while to write, I didn't want it do end up just like each of these stories. AKA: special wands, talking to Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron or whatever. Nor did I want them to reveal their abilities. And of course I added something else…just read, but that'll play a large role later_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_'My and  
__My  
__Garnet of flame  
__It will shine in the darkness and lead the lost children'_

* * *

They arrived in the night at an airport. It was only 3AM in Britain and they still had a lot of energy. But once checked in for the night at a hotel, Isis ordered them to go to sleep so that they would get up next day at 10AM, by London time. Bakura had gotten from somewhere a dozen or so bottles of whiskey and drowned them along with Malik. In half an hour the duo was snoring away peacefully. Isis had fallen asleep much to Yugi's surprise. But once left alone, the hikari went to his yami, so that the latter would open the Shadow Realm a bit for him to sleep.

---

Yugi could barely keep up with Isis's pace. For a woman in her twenties she sure moved fast. Really fast. And as he noticed Ryou had trouble keeping up as well, he was looking around, well not in awe like Malik, but with a rather fond way – memories as he guessed. They passed bookshops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas. Yet nothing looked, as if it could sell you a magic wand. He started wondering whether this whole thing was just a large joke. Because, honestly, it did look that way. And if he didn't know Isis better, he'd say she decided to make them the laughing stuff of the whole world. If he didn't know better.

A magic wand and a dozen other items that one couldn't definitely buy in usual shops were needed to the school. As the list said. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks?

"This is it," said Isis, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a _famous_ place." The word 'famous' was said very much sarcastically and Yugi looked over at Isis raising one eyebrow.

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Isis hadn't pointed it out, they wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big bookshop on one side to the record shop on the other, as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Yugi had the most peculiar feeling that only he and the other three could see it. Before he could mention this, Isis had steered him inside.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby.

"Wow… how famous…" noted Bakura breaking out and looking around. Sarcasm leaked off his words, as water would leak from a wet sponge when gripped. That earned him a nasty glare from the bartender and Isis said quietly to the boys:

"I believe that they are very touchy about this. How they manage to sit here, I don't get it…" she muttered looking around disdainfully. Yugi's eyes followed her line of vision and he could see her point very well. There were visitors, but the whole pub was shabby, dark and filthy looking. Above the barstand he saw a board with prices for room renting. A look of disgust marred his features. _He _would never stay here. Again he cast a glance over the bar.

A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to observe the hairdos and the new faces. Most glances were cast at him though.

Yugi blushed under the scrutinizing gazes and looked away, well he was _almost _used to all this attention. But not always. With annoyance he noted that Bakura (who had come out previously just to make a comment and decided to stay for a while) almost started guffawing at him. By the time the silent chuckles ended and Yugi again looked around the bar, the thief was walking to the bald bartender and once there said, "One Bloody Mary!"

The bartender raised one eyebrow and said calmly, "You're far too young to be drinking, young man!" Yugi and Malik had come over in the meanwhile to watch the whole commotion and Bakura turned to them whispering furiously, "How old must one be to drink! I think 5000 years (1) is enough!" Yugi sweatdropped and laughed nervously, what if someone heard them? But, he _did _have a point. He was five thousand years old, so how much more did he need anyways?

"Don't mind him! Bakura-san, is always this way!" he said pushing Bakura away from the bar and after Isis (who had made her way to the small backdoor at the end of the bar and was waiting for them tapping her foot impatiently).

Bakura muttered something and disappeared leaving a confused Ryou behind.

---

"What did he do now?" he asked utterly lost. Why was the whole bar giving him dirty looks? What had happened?

"Bakura happened," said Malik smirking, "that's what. Keep your yami under control." Ryou glared at the over-confident Egyptian, which was very unlikely coming from him, but he guessed the other him was rubbing off on him. And he wasn't about to get scolded by _him!_

"Heh, I can't do_ that, **you** _should know_! _Besides your yami tried to destroy the whole world and kill Yugi's yami. Not that mine didn't, but at least mine was sane!" replied Ryou trying to be as calm as possible, but his voice did go into higher tones near the end of his short tirade. He was seething. What right _did _Malik have to scold him about this matter? Just as always the reaction was immediate.

---

"Isis, they're teasing me again! And putting me down! Shoving my mistakes into my face!!!!!!"

Isis sighed. Maybe she would leave them alone after she got them money enough to buy supplies. Yes, that was a nice thought. Peace, a cup of coffee after getting these three away.Of course she already felt sorry for the Diagon Alley, but oh well, they had magic…

She counted the bricks, three up and two across, and she tapped with her finger. Bakura and Yugi stared. The brick she had touched quivered -- it wriggled -- in the middle, a small hole appeared -- it grew wider and wider -- a second later they were facing an archway, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"This is the Diagon Alley. Now let's go quickly to Gringotts and get money for you," said Isis wanting to get rid of the three boys quicker. She didn't care what happened to the Diagon Alley anyways.

---

"Wow, how did they do this? Yami says he would have loved to set such a spell onto tombs in his time!" said Yugi gaping. Ryou looked back at the younger boy and crossed his arms behind his head and yawned in an obviously bored manner. He _could _act - Bakura was definitely rubbing off on him. But he didn't see the point in those spells. After watching the Memory Wars, he doubted anything could hold Bakura down. He could walk through walls.

"Yugi, tell Yami that Bakura kindly reminds him the wonderful ability of his - walking through solid things."

Yugi giggled and replied, "Oh yes, I remember that too. And I think Yami is sulking again."

Ryou snorted, so typical of their yami, argue and be rivals. He wondered whether this would ever stop. But an annoying voice, sounding very much like Bakura reminded him that it was very unlikely.

"Come on, now," Ryou said and walked off after Isis. Who had by now walked almost to the bank. Of course, he started running the second she turned around and cast the _death glare _at them. The other two took the hint and ran quickly to the large white building. Besides the bronze doors was standing a short creature, greenish-brown in its colour. He _did _look clever, but… he was even shorter than Yugi.

_'And that's saying something…'_ Ryou heard Bakura make a comment while sniggering in his soul room. When would his yami ever grow up? He seriously now doubted the mental sanity of the tomb robber. He was five thousands years old, for God's sake, and he still couldn't let go of that silly grudge.

He bowed as they walked inside. The second pair of doors was silver and Bakura gleefully noted, that if he would sell them, he wouldn't have to steal for the rest of his life. Not that he wouldn't do it, but still. Words were engraved on them though:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
__Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
__For those who take, but do not earn,  
__Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
__So if you seek beneath our floors  
__A treasure that was never yours,  
__Thief, you have been warned, beware  
__Of finding more than treasure there._

Ryou raised one eyebrow and Yugi, who had followed his gaze noted dryly, "Well, I doubt that this would hold down our beloved tomb robber. I mean, if Atemu's tricks and traps didn't hold him down…" he trailed off meaningfully and Ryou nodded absentmindedly entering. He was busier trying to figure out, how long would it take before Bakura decided to go in at night and rob the bank.

Another pair of goblins bowed to them and the trio of boys accompanied by a woman walked into a large marble hall. About a hundred or more goblins were sitting behind the counters, writing in large ledgers, weighing coins, and examining precious jewels.

_'Dear Ra! How many goblins are here anyways?' _Bakura exclaimed from his soul room. Ryou did wonder about that too, he hadn't seen so many living beings at a place working ever. Well, except in one memory of Bakura's, where he was watching slaves build the tomb for pharaoh's father. But that didn't count, since that was natural and normal for pharaohs.

There were a lot of doors leading out but even more goblins were leading customers in and out!

"Do you think they're related to that slave race Atemu used?" asked Malik as they walked to a free counter. The goblin looked down at them with a stern face, clearly disliking their appearances. Isis walked up to the counter and said calmly, "Vault 2194."

"The key please," the goblin said calmly. Isis put a small silver key onto the counter and the goblin nodded after examining it for a while. He called out for some other goblin and the latter one came up to them.

"Take them to vault 2194," he said and the other one nodded walked off. And they followed him, but Ryou did wonder, what kind of measurements against thieves did this place have anyways? Not that there would be against Bakura, but still hoping was nice. The goblin opened one of the doors and Ryou, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. The goblin whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Ryou tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because the goblin wasn't doing anything -- he wasn't steering.

His eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if what it was, but too late - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

Yugi and Malik weren't too thrilled about the ride, nor seemed to be sick about it, unlike Isis, who looked very much so. As the cart came to an abrupt stop they all climbed out and Isis handed the goblin the key before leaning onto a pillar of stone.

The doors were unlocked by the Goblin and green smoke stretched itself lazily out as the doors slowly moved, the goblin stepped aside and Ryou now had a much better look at the insides. There were heaps of bronze coins, golden piles of larger ones and silver mountains of them as well. He wondered, where Isis got so much money, but one glance at a couple golden burial masks, and he knew that it must have been from Atemu's or his father's tomb. Not that they would need it anymore.

"Alright, boys, get yourself a couple of leather bags from there, and gather some money. "The gold ones are Galleons," she said and explained, "the silver ones are Sickles, there are seventeen of them in a Galleon and the bronze ones are Knuts, there are twenty-nine of those in a Sickle. Take the golden ones so that you won't have too little money."

The boys nodded and as Ryou was gathering a couple handfuls of galleons he _did _note with amusement – Malik was not taking just a couple handfuls, he took a lot of them. And couldn't tie the bag closed. Finally he did manage that, although he wondered how and they left. Another cart ride and once again Isis looked about to be sick. But once outside the bank she looked back at them and said, "Alright, I have to go now, so I'll leave you to do your shopping. You have your lists, don't you?"

Malik nodded gleefully, happy about his sister leaving. Ryou sighed, this was going to be one long afternoon. But maybe not, if Isis said when they should meet her. Then Malik just had to make it in time, otherwise he would be left without school supplies.

"Isis, when should we meet up then?" he asked while glancing over at the other two. Yugi was looking at a shop called 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' and was quite interested, as far as it looked. As he understood it was a joke shop. Malik was looking eagerly around clutching that blasted Millennium Rod. Isis nodded, as if understanding his fears and said:

"It's 11AM at the moment, so at 1PM we'll meet at the Leaking Cauldron and go back to the hotel. And just a friendly advice, we're staying in a normal hotel, don't buy any pets." That said she left.

"What's first on our list?" asked Ryou looking over Yugi's shoulder at the list of book. Somehow his list of supplies vanished and he new that it had something to do with Bakura. And Malik… well Malik was Malik and lost his list. For which he got a bad tongue-lashing from Isis that morning, but that didn't matter anymore.

"Uniforms. Three sets of black robes," replied Yugi looking over his list Ryou nodded and looked around, as his gaze stopped on _'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'._

"I guess we'll go there for the uniforms," he said and the other two just nodded. They entered Madam Malkin's shop and looked around. Ryou fingered samples of textures hanging on the wall, just as a squat looking smiling woman in a light-blue dress walked up to them, "And where to are we heading, darlings?"

Malik replied quickly, "Hogwarts. Three sets of uniforms." The woman nodded and indicated at another door, "Go to the fitting room, they'll take your measurements in a couple moments."

A couple witches immediately had taken measurements (only Yugi asked the robes to be a few inches longer). Ryou grinned at that understandingly. Luckily his yami was about the same height as him. He didn't have to watch out for sudden growth spurts.

Once outside he looked around and said, "Let's split up, cause obviously you two are not going to the book shop yet." He grinned at the other two keepers of Sennen Item and they nodded leaving.

Back in the corner of his mind Bakura was nagging to let him take over for a while. Ryou suppressed a sigh and replied, _'Let me buy the school stuff first, and then you can look around.'_ A maniacal laugh resonated in his head, and now Ryou knew the answer for his previous question about the sanity of his yami. He didn't have one. At least he wasn't as twisted as Marik was, and that was the good side. The bad side was that he was a dozen times more dangerous than Yami Marik.

He then remembered once more, he didn't have the stupid supplies list. What books was he supposed to buy?

_'Ryou, let me out! I'll get one for you!' _said the tomb robber through the mind link they shared. Ryou coughed and replied, _'How exactly? By stealing someone else's?'_

Naturally a comeback was immediate, _'My, aren't you a smart ass.'_

Ryou sighed but did let his yami take over. He needed the books and if Bakura would get the list he would be more than happy about it. A second later Bakura was out to have fun, while Ryou fiercely protested in his own soul room. Bakura cackled evilly earning a few stares from the passerbys and with a swish of his trench coat the thief was heading off towards the dark passageway on the very far, very empty side of Diagon Alley.

---

After the three had split up Yugi decided to have an ice cream while deciding with his yami about the courses they should take. The invitation told them to choose their lessons for the sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts. The boy sat behind the table twirling a quill he had bought earlier trying to make up his mind.

_'Well Defense Against the Dark Arts looks interesting and so does History of Magic,' _noted his yami with unhidden interest. Yugi smirked, actually everything looked interesting. But he was more interested in Potions. It was unlike anything they had dealt with before.

_'Karimu used to prepare all kinds of poisons, and it was really interesting, though he never let me close to it,' _Yugi agreed with his other half. Potions _were _very interesting; he put a tick beside the subject and noted to himself that the teacher's name was Snape. He cast a glance at the subject Transfiguration and put a tick too.

_'Imagine, turning a Kuriboh into a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Kaiba will be pissed. Or better yet, The Saint Winged Dragon Ra.'_

Yugi chuckled at the image and made two more ticks by Charms and Ancient Runes. That was all he would take. He didn't need Defense Against the Dark Arts anyways, as well as any of the other subjects. His yami knew more against the Dark Arts than any teacher anyways.

That done the boy leaned back in his seat and looked around. He did notice a boy sitting alone behind a table, reading a book while eating vanilla ice cream. And he did notice a distance between him and the other customers. In fact that more he looked at the whole scene the more interested he got in the whole matter. Each and every man, woman, child went around him, not even daring to come close. As if they were scared. He wondered why…

_'Maybe they are,' _noted Yami, _'Maybe he's some sort of villain or bully around here.' _ The boy didn't look very dangerous to Yugi though. Pale skin was like marble and he had white-blonde hair. In fact he looked pretty frail and elegant as opposed to most men and guys around. He looked very…

_'Aristocratic,' _Yami said finishing Yugi's trail of thoughts. The older spirit was watching the young man too, from behind Yugi's eyes. Yugi nodded absentmindedly and got up to leave. And unlike most customers, he didn't walk around the table in three-mile radius; he passed by the young man as if he was a normal person (leaving a lot of people, including the young man gaping at him, only in his case he just raised one eyebrow and followed him with his gaze).

Having purchased his books (Advanced Potions NEWT level, Advanced Transfiguration Sixth Form, Charms for NEWT and Ancient Runes), as well as coursebooks Isis had suggested all of the buy (the obligatory ones) and coursebooks for additional lessons that they would have chosen, Yugi had bough the remaining supplies, except for the wand and was now staggering towards the shop called 'Ollivander's' – makers of fine wands 382 B.C.

_'You think you could take over for me, I'm tired,' _muttered Yugi to his Yami. Yami shrugged and asked, _'What must I do?'_

_'Buy a wand and go to the Leaking Cauldron and that's it.'_

A small flash of light went unnoticed by the hurrying people in the Diagon Alley and Yami lifted the cauldron with Yugi's supplies easily walking off to the shop while whistling a tune quietly. Before completely going to his soul room Yugi did mutter something. _'Show off'_

Yami smirked and entered the shop. A bell rang somewhere in the depths of shop and a man with silvery eyes emerged. Yami nodded in greeting to him and the man said, "I have never seen you around. Muggle-born?" he asked. Yami raised one eyebrow, what was muggle-born anyways?

"Well, then, let's pick a wand," said the man, probably Ollivander after turning away and going to the numerous shelves stacked with wands. He looked over, but then went back to the till and got a long measurer from there.

"What's your wand arm?" he asked. Yami blinked but remembering the days in Egypt, he knew that the priests held their staffs in the hand they wrote with. And staffs were like wands.

Yami extended his right hand and Ollivander started measuring him. Yami noted with distaste that the measure, although measuring on its own (while Ollivander was by the shelves once more) in measured the length of his spikes and his nose, as well as his puzzle. He smacked the measurer away glaring at it, evilly. Mildly amused, he thought the measurer got the hint once it moved back to the till.

"Ah, here you go, Unicorn Hair, 15,5 inches, Holly," he said. Yami took the wand and stared at it. Ollivander said quickly, "Give it a wave!" Yami shrugged and waved the wand in a bored fashion. And a window broke.

_Damn, _he thought thinking of a way to repay the man already. He didn't mean to, a sweatdrop rolled down his head and Olliwander presented him another wand. Phoenix feather, 10 inches, Mahogany. The resulted a dozen or more shelves flying down from their bolts. Now Yami was seriously doubting that this was a normal reaction.

Ollivander continued though searching for a wand. He finally came up to him with another wand after searching the shelves again.

"Dragon Heartstring, 17 inches, beechwood, quite flexible." Yami gave it a wave and cringed expecting more damage to the shop. But nothing like that happened. Instead the wand just threw out golden sparkles, which surrounded him and created an effect of golden wind. And Yami liked it, it even felt warm and smelled like the desert, well, as much as a desert smells.

"That'll be ten galleons."

---

Malik had bought everything he needed by now, he finally _did _find his letter and the subjects he chose earlier – so he had still an hour left to look around. As Isis suggested he didn't buy any pets, not that he needed one and he was looking at the shops, having nothing better to do anyways.

A shop called _'The Oracle'_ attracted his attention and the blonde entered it passing a couple boys. One Indian looking the other with soft brown hair, the former complaining about loosing her list of supplies that was there in the book shop, but was lost already in the robes shop.

Heavy fumes filled the room from oil fragrances and scented candles and he moved though veiled arc deeper into the passageway. A golden tablet attracted his attention and he walked to it. To his shock it was a tablet, from the prophecy about the Nameless pharaoh.

_'Once the prophecy is fulfilled the nameless pharaoh shall leave the vessel and along with other spirits he will move to a higher realm.'_

Malik almost snorted. Bullshit. Nothing like that happened. The pharaoh still was here. He didn't want to leave. Nor did Bakura. Sure Shaadi left and so did the sprits from other items and they just lived a pretty normal life, if you count out constant Shadow Duels, criminal activities and dueling Priests.

He continued reading, and the next lines really got his attention, _'Though it can fail. The spirit could turn evil might want to remain and then the special wizard guard created in this case, their secrets passed from generation to generation, shall be ones to lead the pharaoh through the Dark Veil.'_

At that it ended, broken off. There wasn't the bottom of the tablet anymore. Malik looked around searching for the shopkeeper. What Dark Veil? He also wondered where he or she got this tablet. It was old, he could tell, but it really bothered him. Someone screamed outside, but he didn't really pay attention, everyday someone screamed, so what? But when the shopkeeper ran past him, not even letting him ask a question, the blond young man looked out wondering what was going on. Then straight by the entrance, the Indian girl he noticed before was being pointed at with the wand by a man clad in black hooded cloak.

_Ghouls? _He thought raising one eyebrow, but upon noting a white mask he frowned. It was a ghoul, it was just some freak. He already wanted to storm outside and use the Sennen Rod on whoever attacked the girl (she didn't do anything to him, so what gives), but he couldn't just go out there and attack him in front of everyone.

He cast another glance at the cloaked man and the brown-haired friend of the Indian girl, who was whimpering and then he grinned. Oh, but he would teach the man a lesson. He grabbed the hooded cloak he purchased earlier and threw it on himself. It was time to have some fun.

Malik gripped the Rod and immediately the cloaked man was sent flying backwards, out of the shop into the building opposite of entrance. The girls looked at him in awe, well they couldn't see his face, they saw only his cloak and the golden rod, and the brown haired one shouted a quick 'thank you' after him as he left.

"Don't you know it isn't polite to threaten defenseless girls?" he asked after walking to the fallen man and pointing his rod at him. Before he could send his mind to the Shadow Realm a red beam of light went flying past him shoulder and he stumbled backwards. Oh, now he noticed the others dressed the same manner. He did also note a large black skull with a green snake in the sky and humans lying on the ground. A sick realization dawned on him, they were dead. Killed for no good reason by these. Followed by another: he saw these men when he was summoned a few nights earlier along with Yami and Bakura to some weird place.

Soft thuds echoed by his side and the Egyptian looked back. The other two were here. Both also clad in black robes. Bakura and Yami were both on one knee first and then standing up. Probably jumped down from the rooftop or something, so that no one would know, from where the came.

"The Shadow Rulers! They're here! Get them!"

A hiss echoed in the air, the order was given and the men clad in black attacked. Malik could almost feel nearly identical smirk to his on Yami's face and a feral grin on Bakura's face. They didn't have much fun lately, so this was nice for a change. He drew the dagger from the Rod and attacked. These bastards didn't deserve quick death by sending their minds to the Shadow Realm. And with one single slash two offenders stumbled backwards and toppled on those behind them, their chests gushing blood onto the stone pavement of the alley.

Out of the corner of his vision he noted that Bakura was fighting them easily off with a couple daggers, evading all attacks flipping and spinning in the air as he did so. Yami on the other hand was using his wand. Of course Malik suspected that he just used spells from his time. Each time he attacked a black shadow burst out and grabbed a couple of the attackers and draining the life painfully out of them.

There was no mercy for those who killed the innocent. They (Malik, Bakura, Yami) were no saints, they made mistakes, but there was always time for burning back. But from these, pure hatred emitted. Once most were dead, over twenty or so, the remaining dozen disappeared with loud cracks. People were slowly coming out from their hiding places. Malik nodded quickly to the pharaoh and tomb robber and the three leaped up into three different directions, landing on rooftops and running off.

Once he snuck back into the shop and dumped the cloak into the cauldron Malik walked out heading for the Leaking Cauldron. It was time to meet up with the others and find out from Isis about the Wizarding World. Especially that guy, who summoned them a few days earlier and his followers.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

_**23.07.04 – **Someone asked earlier what is shonen-ai, technical boy love, slash, nothing explicit, fluff. I can't put up yaoi here, cause yaoi is graphic sex scenes between two males, while snonen-au is shonen-ai. Anyways, review. They encourage one._

_1 - I choose that era, not 3000BC, cause for me it is most logical for a pharaoh to be forgotten than 3000BC, besides, I don't want him to live in the era of Ehnaten. The lists with pharaoh's names started only after 5000BC, before that everything is still unclear._


	4. Chapter 3: The Past is the Beginning

_**04.08.04 - **a note, Chibi-Pyro-chan. If you're wondering about character thoughts,. have a closer look. I'm making it in long parts, in someone's point of view, and no one elses. For example_:

_"Ok... so who's first?" asked Malik glancing at the platform distrustingly._

_It is the same as if I would have written: "Ok, who's first?" asked Malik. He looked at the platform, and believed that this was just another trick of Isis. He didn't trust the instructions: RUN INTO THE WALL._

_In short, the thoughts are mostly hidden beneath the whole story an plotline, some thoughts are of course cursive, meaning they are thought the same moment as you read them. The other thoughts, which are not, and are like text or character's mental state, are thoughts that have been around quite a while. I hope that clears that part of the story._

****

**Announcement: I've got a website with all my fanfics. As well as a mailing list, some of you may want to join if they don't have Author Alert or wish not to use it (due to the fact I can fix small mistakes a lot and you get a lot of emails). **

**http:www.illusionary-dreams.tk**

**

* * *

**

_'Wounded is the deer that leaps highest  
And my wound it cuts so deep  
Turn off the light and let me pull the plug'_

_Nightwish - End of All Hope_

* * *

Chapter 3

The Past is the Beginning of the Beginning

* * *

The rest of the month flew by quickly for the three boys. Constant learning, day and night, switching between yami and hikari, (for Malik drinking coffee most of the time), and getting the homework done. They still had the fourth year material to finish, not to mention get the OWLs done. Isis on the other hand, much to their displeasure, was on a month long vacation. Constantly at the pool of the hotel they were staying, doing nothing. And needless to say she didn't want to get involved in getting the three Shadow Rulers boarded onto the Hogwarts Express. She dumped them at King's Cross station, and told them to run through the wall between platform nice and platform ten.

"Ok... so who's first?" asked Malik glancing at the platform distrustingly. He didn't trust Isis a lot. He suspected that the torture he lived with her through the last couple months after Balle City was payback for whatever he made her go through. Technically, it was payback time for him. Poor, poor Malik, stuck with an evil woman named Isis. Who is _very nice_... Well, he _did _deserve all what Isis did to him, but that was besides the point. Now why did they have to be orphans? At least with other children, their mother scolded the older ones for torturing the other.

Bakura and Yami looked over at him, and he definetely knew the answer. He cursed the weakness of their hikari, who couldn't even stay awake for the day. They said that, they were too tired to be awake in the morning and said that they will sleep till evening. At first he was literally flying from joy. More insanity and randomness to the journey and at least someone, who's not scared of challenges, cough, Ryou. But now as he thought about the whole matter again. These were Bakura and Yami, two most powerful beings on this Earth. And he was asking them to run into a wall.

"Oh, you know, Malik, I can't do that. Might ruin Yugi's face," said Yami with a smirk. Malik cursed his stupidity, why did he even have to ask. This was now the sadistic side in Yami... and from all the stories he heard from Yugi, Bakura and Ryou, Yami had a _demented _way of driving people insane. For example the Shadow Powers... not exactly sending minds to Shadow Realm, but rather to the border of reality and the other realm. Meaning... slow and continous insanity.

Bakura was examining his nails, on purpose, and then looked at the blond and snorted, "You don't seriously expect me to do that. I can walk _though _walls. But I will not run _into _one." Translation: 'Are you nuts? We are _so _not running into that all. If you're so concerned, do that yourself.' Malik wished for a moment he was born into a normal family. For example a nice normal British family. Where your sister, wasn't the vindictive witch from the south, your father didn't carve hieroglyphics into your back, and your tortured mind didn't create your evil twin. In short, Malik wished to be faraway from here, now that the pharaoh and the tomb robber were looking at him menacingly. Simple math: Yami and Bakura, ganging up on him, equals Malik getting beaten up and sent for a month into the Shadow Realm, which equaled - not good.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!!" said Malik putting his hand up in front of him chuckling nervously. Oh yes, why did Ra hate him so much, to give him such _friends _and such a _sister_? He sighed again and pushed his cart towards the divider between the platforms. He started speeding up and closed his eyes. Any minute now, his cart would crash into the wall under the accompaniment of Bakura's and Yami's howls of laughter. Why was his life so bad? But, the impact never came. He was infact slowing down, now that he wasn't applying more pressure. He carefully opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. He walked through the wall like Bakura walks through walls. _In your face tomb robber! _he thought victoriously. Looking back he saw Yami and Bakura walk through the half-transparent barrie with ease.

"It seemed, as if they created another magical obstacle for those not magical," Yami said looking very interested in the whole matter, "While those with magic can walk through the wall, those without cannot. The magic of those, who have it, reacts with the magic in this barrier and therefore let's them pass... while..." he was very rudely interrupted by Bakura, who seemed to be annoyed by Yami's explanations. In fact, Malik was too. Yami just ruined his glee on having learned something the tomb robber knew.

"Shut up, pharaoh! No one needs to listen to your explanation," said Bakura glaring at the spiky-haired youth, "Besides, I know it, and I doubt Malik would understand!" That said he cast a very impish grin at Malik. Malik stared... the tomb robber, his accomplice in Battle City on bringing down the pharaoh, just dissed him. He insulted him deliberately, stating that he was too stupid to understand what Yami said.

"Bakura! You tomb robbing idiot!" shouted Malik fuming, at what Bakura just turned to him, flapped his eyelashes at him in a mocking manner and asked, "What Malik, my dear friend?"

"That's it! You're one dead tomb robber!!" shouted Malik drawing the dagger out of it's sheath, (aka the Sennen Rod) and attacked the tomb robber. Needless to say, Bakura was just enjoying that as much, as it was aggravating Malik. He just laughed maniacally and dodged each and every of Malik's furious swipes. Yami laughhed loudly, which itself attracted a lot of attention. He still was laughing, when Bakura flipped Malik over his shoulder and onto the roof of the train. Malik raised one eyebrow, looking at the crowd gathered around Yami.

"You laugh like Voldemort..." said one boy in the crowd. He had dark, pitch black hair and lime green eyes, and he wore hilarious rounded spectacles. Voldemort...

---

"Who are those who are attacking the wizarding world?" asked Yami the question that Malik wanted to ask. The yami had come out for the time being and to ask questions. Mostly because, they were the ones summoned in the middle of the night to some underground cave, not their hikari.

"Well, I think that the first things you should know, is that there is a very evil wizard in the wizarding world. His name is Voldemort. Long ago, 16 years ago, a spell had backfired at him and destroyed his body. He was defeated, by a boy, Harry Potter. Voldemort was forced to hide, and gain back his powers. A year or more ago, he had regained his body and called back his followers. The Deatheaters. These are the men, whom you saw in the Diagon Alley."

---

Malik now listened to Yami's laugh. Well, it was dark and very evil. He presumed it was from the time, when Yami chose to send those, who tormented Yugi, to the border of reality - in short drive them insane. And that definetely had its mark on him. He sounded like an evil overlord, well maybe not that cliche as in the movies they usually are.

"Alright, pharaoh, enough making the poor little mortals stare at you! Let's find a place to sit!" shouted Bakura seemingly appearing behind the unsuspecting Yami no Yuugi(Malik didn't doubt one second that the tomb robber _did _appear behind the unsuspecting pharaoh to scare a couple of those students and get a good laugh) and smacking his upside the head. Well, and what he hoped would calm the excited Atemu down, worked the other way around. Yami growled at the tomb robber and tackled him to the ground beating him up and being beaten up by the tomb robber. The student, much to Malik's pleasure, were now around the rolling on the ground pharaoh and tomb robber, staring slackjawed.

First dose of insanity into this boring grey world.

Finally as a first raindrop fell from the cloudy skies (Isis said that this was the usual weather in England, at which Bakura complained that the tiny bit of tan he gained in the summer, shall be washed down immediately) Malik decided that it was time to get onto the train. He didn't want to get his shirt soaked, besides, it was cool. He shivered slightly, cursing the humid climat of Europe and jumped down from the train roof.

"Hey, tomb robber, pharaoh, last down to a free cart is a rotten egg!" inawrdly laughing insanely the blond grabbed his luggage and dragged it onto the train running off in a search of a free cart. Behind he heard egyptian cursing and shouts ("Let go, pharaoh, i was first, now let me in!" "We would have nicely got onto the train, if you, tomb robber, wouldn't have ate so many croissants!" " Are you implying that I'm fat!" "Wow, and here I though for a moment, you were intelligent!")

Ten train carts, and much more compartments later, they were probably in the last train cart, at the last compartment. Yami looked inside and said, "There's one person sitting there! I say, since there are no other free compartments, and since we don't want to spend out time in the company of girls, we should pick this one." Malik looked inside as well, and had to note, not without jealousy, that this guy had very cool platinum blonde hair. Ok, so he had one too, but his was dirty platinum hair, this guy had platinum-silver hair. Which looked natural.

"Anyways, let's get into this one! I don't want to return to that other compartment with one guy. He looked geeky for me, I mean pink-cheeked and fluffy like a marshmellow! Hell no, this one actually looks a bit menacing." Yami rolled his eyes and Malik sighed. The tomb robber was making a scene, as always. _Arrogant excentric showoff..._ he said in his mind dryly. Not outloud, otherwise Bakura _would _find a way to skin him alive.

They slid the door open, and the youth looked up from his book. One perfectly shaped eyebrow rose and Malik wondered, whether he plucked them. Yami kicked his suitcase under the seat opposite of the blond and plopped down near the window. The eyebrow rose even more, if that was possible, and an expression similar to mild surprise slowly crawled to the blond's face.

"Hi, I'm Yugi Mutou, and you may be?" introduced himself Yami nonchalantly in a very simple fashion. Bakura had kicked his suitcase as well under the the seat and sat down on the same side as the boy, only in the other corner, near the door.

"I'm Ryou Bakura," he said calmly and drew from a pocket in his coat a dagger, starting to clean his nails. Malik rolled his eyes at the antics of those two. Again, he wondered how _did _they manage to be more _insane _than him. After all, they didn't create an evil twin from their mind, like he did.

Malik slung his suitcase onto the shelf for trunks and suitcases and sat down opposite of Bakura. He noted half-consciously that the boy, had his trunk carefully placed onto the shelf above him as well. "I am Malik Ishtar."

If the moment they arrived the boy seemed to be slightly surprised, now his shock was clearly visible. The book had been placed onto a table and he asked, "Don't you know who I am? Are you foreign or what?" Bakura, who still didn't look up from his nails replied, "Well, I think it's obvious. How much other Yugis, Ryous and Maliks do you know? After all I doubt that it's a popular name here in Britain."

The expression of surprise had slowly formed into a smirk, and a very calm expression, self-assured. _Oh yes, this boy probably thinks he owns the world... Hm... I wonder if he has any influence at Hogwarts _thought Malik cating a glance at him.

"I asked a question," said Yami.

"And I have every right not to reply to it," countered the blond.

"Well, I don't think we gave you a reason not to do so!"

A snort came from him and he smirked, "I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin." He paused shortly looking over them, carefully, expecting some reaction. None came, they didn't know a thing about Malfoys, or Draco Malfoy.

"Nice to meet you, I am Mutou, as I said already, Yugi Mutou, the King of Games, there isn't one single game you can beat me at without blackmailing me. Even if you cheat, I will win."

"I am Bakura, Ryou Bakura, that person who will burn the stupid rule book, that says that he has to win each and every game. Oh yeah, I am the Lord of Thieves."

"Ishtar, Malik Ishtar. The least insane out of our trio, usually. Do you have any enemies?" he asked.

Malfoy looked at him raising one eyebrow, again, and asked, "Why do you ask?"

Malik grinned at that impishly, "Would you like them to do stupid things?" Malfoy nodded uncertainly, and the same moment he was about to say something, or ask something, the door was slid open again and three students walked in. The same raven-haired boy Malik observed earlier, a girl with bushy brown hair and snobbish air around her, and a freckled red-haired boy.

"As a matter of fact, you are looking at them. Potty, mudblood and weasel," Malfoy said a frown appearing on his face and a dark glare cast at the newcomers. The two boys and the girl still didn't say anything, obviously not knowing what the blond meant by that.

"Malfoy! Professor Dumbledore, said that we should meet the transfers, and look after them and guide them, _and _keep them out of trouble. Meaning keep them away from you." That was the raven-haired one who spoke. If animosity in the air was poison, they would have all fallen down already and would be twitching is agony.

"I think they can decide that themselves, Potter," said Malfoy. Calmly, but his pale cheeks had a pinkish tinge to it. At least Malfoy, as Malik observed, could keep his emotions at bay, unlike Potter, Potty. Now Malfoy cast a challenging glance at them, as if asking them to argue back.

"Well, I think they don't know who is who, at Hogwarts yet," said the brown-haired girl, "I am Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter," she said indicating at the raven-haired one, "and this is Ron Weasley," she said indicating at the red-haired one.

"Well, I don't think I asked your opinion, mudblood!" said Malfoy standing up. Potter narrowed his eyes, and his cheeks were flushed, but the other boy was furious. His ears were red and he stepped forwards drawing out a wand (which looked quite used) and said angrily:

"Shut it Malfoy, or you'll pay!"

"I doubt it! You will be the one... although, I don't know how you would pay. After all, you are in a quite situation, Weasel. I wonder whether they pay your father for taking the risk of standing up against us."

The tension was thickening at the speed of light, and Bakura finally put the dagger aside, which didn't go unnoticed by Granger, and as Malik impishly grinning saw, it was just about to become more fun. Bakura seemed to have said immediately, that Malfoy looked menacing, and that was a compliment from him.

"I think we can decided outselves, whom to pick as a guide. And you are definetely not qualified, Weasley. Perhaps it would be better for you to leave!" Weasley looked quite taken aback, he took a step back and stumbling over his own words, he muttered, "Damn it, you're...you're...you're with him...him..., d...d...deatheaters! I'm going to tell D...d...dumbledore!" After that he ran off, but Malik did make a note to himself satisfied, that he was flushed. Obviously he didn't expect that.

"I think that you will have to reconsider where your loyalties lie, once you'll get sorted," said Granger thoughtfully and exited. Potter cast one last loathing glance at Malfoy, but luckily for him, exited without another word.

Malfoy looked back at them, and through the silver shield on his eyes, Malik could swear. he was actually looking at them with mild respect. "What?" asked Bakura huffing and sitting back down, hiding the dagger.

"For a moment there, I though that you were like the most other idiots out there, who listen to the great tale of Potter, and then just choose his side," said Malfoy picking the book back up and sitting down onto the seats.

"Well, we choose to think for ourselves. Besides, if Bakura thought that he wasn't good enough, then he isn't good enough. Bakura has ways of finding out a person's mind. And tell Malik what to do to them, before the next time we encounter them," said Yami as he pulled out his deck and started shuffling it absentmindedly looking out of the window, though the shield of rain.

"Imperio curse can land you in Azkaban. Not that anyone is guarding it now," said Malfoy.

"Imperio curse, my ass! Malik knows tricks better than that!" said Bakura gleefully casting a playful glance at the Egyptian sitting opposite of him eyes closed. Malik smirked. Well, at least at times he could count on the tomb robber's and pharaoh's appraising. He was actually satisfied that the pharaoh wasn't all that goody-goody-two-shoes most of the time. After all, what fun was it to be 'You can't do that to him! It's not nice!' For Ra's sake, he was a yami, and a yami was a yami, you could be at least moderately evil, without being shunned for it.

---

During the noon Yami had drifted off to la-la-land, also known as his soulroom as a maze. Even though he now knew _most _of his past, there still were a lot of secrets to be inveiled, hence the meaning only most memories, not all. He wandered thoughtfully trhough the hallways looking around boredly at the hieratic writing on the walls, columns. Well at least it looked now much nicer around here, if you count out the smilies on the doors that Jounoochi made. A writing caught his attention, it looked strangely familiar, even though in hieratic. He leaned down to read the small script, and wincing nodded that whoever wrote it had no respect for gods or the thing called grammatic.

"Bakura was here..." Yami raised one eyebrow, a murderous burgundy glint appearing in his crimson red eyes. Just think about it, the stupid tomb robber wrote in his mind, now he could forgive Jounoochi, because he was just stupid, but he was Yugi's friend, and if Yami chased down Jounoochi because of graffiti in his soulroom, then Yugi would be sad. And his aibou had such cute and sad at the same time eyes, not to mention tearful.

"Hey, Yami!" came a groggy voice from somewhere above. Yami looked up and just above on a sofa, seat, whatever it was (he just didn't know why they couldn't invent _soft _sofas and seats in Egypt, they had a very long history, the Sphynx alone was over 10500 years old, and they couldn't have _soft sofas and chairs??!!!_). Yami waved back to his aibou and leaped up to it, landing soundlessly and said, "I'll take 2 more hours, till we arrive to Hogwarts, will you manage to get up by then?" Of course Yami seriously doubted that, as Yugi looked quite tired and sleepy. Well, as he already previously noted in an know-it-all tone _'One should not finish all homework the last night before schoolyear.' _At which yugi smacked him with a pillow, and told him to take over.

Yugi shook his head and muttered, "You get sorted, you get to the bed, and then I'll take over to continue sleeping..." Yami sweatdropped, Yugi could be so lazy at times, no wonder he sometimes took over and found a lump on his head (_beware of Yugi's mother's soupspoon_). Yami just nodded absentmindedly, but noted with mild amusement, "You could have slept in your soulroom, you know."

"Are you nuts, mine is too bright, yours is darker, no wonder you don't sleep much, whenever, I'm in charge, you probably sleep." Yami chuckled and dodged a pillow thrown at him and ran off. Yugi was ticked off at the moment, he interrupted his sleep, but then again, that made him a bit less bored.

He exited his soulroom and looked at the other two friends of his (Bakura and Malik), who were currently playing tic-tac-toe. So far Bakura was winning. Malfoy was watching the whole ordeal with mild interest. "You know, we should get dressed," he said finally. Yami raised one eyebrow and looked out of the window, he still didn't see anything in the dark September evening, not to mention through the rain shield.

"The train shall arrive in half an hour, during that time, I would like to go and annoy the Golden Trio," he said reaching up to his suitcase and searching trhough it. Finally he pulled out a long black smooth looking material, which turned out to be the school robe. Yami noted with unhidden amusement, that this boy chose much more expensive material, than just a simple cotton cloak. It was probably silk or something, he was sure about that. But then again, who was he to complain. He persuaded Yugi to buy most expensive custom version of school robes. Silk. Satin. Cotton (but only the finest). Fur. Leather!

Bakura grumbling under his breath about the unfairness of the world slipped out of his coat, and pulled out a long black robe, with silver fastening, and some leather elements. _'Show-off' _thought Yami smirking. Malik was probably the one with expensive robes, but without any elements on the outfit, that would show that it definetely didn't belong there.

"So, I've been wondering, are you one of us? Where your parents mages too? You aren't _mudbloods, _are you now..." spoke Malfoy while buttoning his cloak, looking over them. There was something acid added to his tone about the word mudblood. Yami of course suspected that it meant unclean blood, hybrid, not one of them. Even in Egypt there was a word with a similar meaning, which usually applied to all those slaves, immigrants and those below the level of egyptian peasants. Mostly it applied for the war-slaves, and unpure egyptians. Very rude though.

"_Mudblood? _Hell no! My family practiced magic for over five thousand years!" exclaimed Malik indignantly. Bakura chuckled and replied, "Same for me, and _Yugi_ there."

The intonation on Yugi's name changed though, and Yami shot a warning glance at the tomb robber. The fool could blow their cover and then it would definetely be not a good thing. He shouldn't be making jokes about the incorrect name in front of Malfoy. Alone the intonation suggested that something was wrong. Luckily for them, Malfoy didn't seem to catch on the hidden meaning, but he did notice the alerted gazes directed at Bakura (Malik noticed the change in intonation as well). Yami quickly dived under the seat searching for his cloak, while Malik strated fingering his wand nervously.

"Nervous? I was too, when I was about to get sorted," drawled out Malfoy and only now Yami noticed, how Draco seemed to stretch out the words in a lazy manner, as if to lengthen out his speech and make it seem more self-assured, "To think, if I would have been sorted in any other house than Slytherin, I would have been disowned immediately. Father would not tolerate such a failure."

"That's tough. How come you would be disowned?" asked Yami finally getting up, after getting his cotton robe out. He figured that it wasn;t exactly the best idea to show-off as a trouble-maker the first day. Yugi would have a fit the next day. Casting a glance at Bakura and adding two and two together - Ryou would have a much worse fit the next day. Malik was probably most lucky of them: completely addicted to coffee, containing unendless energy and no yami or hikari.

"Well, everyone of my family was in Slytherin, and everyone will be," said Malfoy in a very haughty way. The train was slowing down and Yami looked out. He did see dark shapes in the evening, and some lights flickering on the top of a hill away. Malfoy got out of the compartment, and no one was out yet, as the train hadn't come to a halt yet.

"Smooth move, Malfoy. Getting out first, not to get trampled in the crowd after the train will stop," noted Bakura, and Yami snorted. Wasn't _that_ already obvious. Did the tomb robber _have to _comment on that? Sometimes, he was deeply disappointed in Bakura, he usually talked too much. But then again, as he heard that was the main disadvantage of most villains. They had the habbit of talking a lot and revealing their plans, before actually fulfilling them, which was generally stupid.

Malfoy, saving a few chuckles for Yami, didn't comment on the last sentence, and just made his way, in sharp motions towards the exit at the other end of the cart. Already some doors were sliding open, and students were piling out, at which Bakura commented quietly, "Peh, mortals." Finaly, after what it seemed like forever the train stopped and Malfoy jumped onto the platform. Yami and the other followed him, but the pharaoh stopped as soon as he saw the carriages, rather what led them. It _reminded _him of a horse, but that would be a very replitilian horse. He was disgusted though. Pieces of flesh were peeling off the sides of the horse, and one could see the slime and yellow jellatine like liquid surrounding it. In fact, it was probably a sigh only Bakura could dreamily sigh at.

"Wow, look at the horse. Where can I buy one?" exclaimed the aforementioned tomb robber the same moment Yami thought about him. And streangely that didn't surprise Yami, but it surprised Malfoy.

"You can see them? Interesting, so far you are the only people that I know that can see them Thestrals," he noted tapping his chin with index finger, casting a critical glance over them. Malik shifted from one foot to the other and asked, "Why the only people?" Yami suspected that he asked that only because he didn't like Malfoy's gaze. To be truthful, Yami didn't like that himself. _'There is something I don't know about Malfoy, and that something bothers me to no end.'_

"The only ones who can see the Thestrals, are the ones who witnessed death," said Malfoy swinging open the door of one carriage and sitting down on the leather seats. He opened the book, he'd been reading earlier and didn't say another word. Bakura and Malik chose to be silent too, in fact Yami chose to observe Malfoy closer. He seemed to be awfully familiar. And the more he observed the teen, the more he was sure about it.

"I saw you! Earlier this month, in the Diagon Alley."

He remembered Malfoy now. He was that pale youth sitting alone in the ice-cream parlour. The one whom everyone tried to move away from. Malfoy looked up and a smirk crossed his lips, "Well, I'm sure that it's hard not to notice the one, by whom everyone walks by only in the radius of ten feet." Yami snickered.

"I guess that is why you were so surprised, when I walked by you, not in the radius of ten feet," he said through snickering. Now it was Malfoy turn to stare at him.

"You were that boy?!!! The one in leather and buckles? Damn it... you're more foreign than I suspected!"

"You can say so."

The ride was short, but bumpy. Malik complained about bumpy roads, and not enough money to make a straight one, at which Malfoy laughed. Of course no one of them understood, why he laughed, but he promised to explain later. A private joke, as he said.

The got out by an entrance, to a large castle lit by a thousand or more candles, and frankly, none of them wanted to get their robes wet, so they were ones of the few to get inside first, and one of the few to enter the dining hall - Great Hall as Draco called it. Even more candles than at the entrance, floated in the air, and the ceiling showed the night sky, but actually more like the universe.

"Hey pharaoh, look, don't you think _that _is familiar? Draco constellation, Alfa star. Brings back old memories, eh?" asked Bakura pointing up at the gleaming stars. Yami nodded looking up at the constellation (1).

"I'm sitting over at that table. Good luck with the sorting," said Draco shortly walking over to the table beneath a green and silver crest and sitting down. Yami looked around, there were four tables, one table up ahead, the teacher's table probably. When he quickly checked on Yugi, to see whether the latter wanted to get sorted, he was snoring away, ten thousand miles away in the dreamland. And he got another pillow thrown at him, and this time it met the target, his face.

"Aren't you going to wake up Ryou?" asked Yami shortly from Bakura who was looking around. "No... I don't think so," replied the tomb robber, looking quite distracted.

"What's wrong?" asked Yami. The tomb robber looked back at him, and Yami stifled a gasp. As far as he knew Bakura's eyes were brown, or mahogany as long as he was in Ryou's body. Not lavender, like in the Egyptian times. Malik said, "Your eyes are lavender, you do know that, tomb robber, don't you?"

Yami nodded and Bakura countered bitterly, "Your eyes pharaoh are red, like back then, I don't think that's normal as long as you're taking over Yugi's body. Now I understand if we were in your soulroom or in spirit forms..."

"Is that why you look so nervous?" asked Malik. Yami looked over at the youngest in their group, if you count out the sleeping hikari, and noted that there were no changes by him. But then again he didn't leave all those years ago in Egypt. In fact, he was just about as normal, if you count out the Sennen Rod, as one can be in their group.

"I think this is what Isis talked about (2)," said Bakura closing his eyes and opening them again, only now they were mahogany again. Yami noted, that something had changed in the atmosphere around them. When he entered, he felt a tug at his soul, and pressure applied, naturally he thought that it was just foreign magic. Isis _did _say that there were little possibilities that those from the prophecy Malik read could still affect them. _They were dead. _

The Great Hall was finally filled up, and the only ones left standing were Bakura, Yami and Malik, plus some younger children, maybe ten or eleven standing in a straight line further back away.

"Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts," the Shadow Rulers looked sharply up at the one speaking. He had stood up and was at the teacher's table. Long silver beard and silvery-blue eyes. "In the light of last years events, I'm sure that some had not come back for their own safety reasons, and some came back because they trust Hogwarts. But, we, the staff of Hogwarts, promise you that this is the safest place on Earth. You also might have noticed three new faces in our school. They are transfer students, and they will have OWLs a bit later this year. They have been pre-graded by our professors though, and all of them will be in their sixth years at Hogwarts. I think it is time to start the sorting ceremony."

He nodded at a stern looking woman in deep red robed and she took out a parchment and called out:

"Bakura, Ryou." Bakura grinned at the other two and strolled up to the chair beside the woman and then paused. Looked at the hat. It looked weird. What was he supposed to do with it? Yami chuckled further away; naturally it was weird to see a hat on a chair, not to mention a ragged hat.

The teacher looked at him sternly and then said, "Well??? Put it on already?" Bakura cast one last glance, disgusted at his other two companions and then sat down placing the hat onto his head. A few moments passed and then it shouted, "Slytherin!"

After it had shouted that Bakura stood up looking quite baffled and wary, he placed the hat away and went to the table, where Malfoy sat. Yami observed that, one eyebrow raised. What made the _great _tomb robber weary?

"Ishtar, Malik!" The stern woman had already called out Malik, who had sat down on the chair, and as she placed the hat onto his head, he made a grimace of disgust. Yami snickered; Malik was so-o-o-o touchy about his hair. He would be sorted, and then it would be his (Yami's) turn. He thought that he would probably land in Slytherin too. He would just walk over there and get the hat onto his head. Yami's train of thoughts stopped here. _The hat would be placed onto his head!!! His **hair!**_ The pharaoh paled, he was _so not _going there. If those two were going to sit there with just a grimace, he would protest!

Finally the hat spoke, "Slytherin!"

"Mutou, Yugi!" whispers immediately started going through the room, and as Yami guessed (which was completely correct) they were talking about the King of Games. _We are so good, _he thought smugly about himself and Yugi, and their fame, but still didn't move.

"What are you waiting for? Get here and put the hat on so that we may proceed with the first years!" snapped the professor near the hat, her eyes burning into him. Yami didn't even look fazed. Even Isis could do better, he snorted and noted with satisfaction as the woman's lips became even thinner and she pressed her mouth close.

After a minute of silence, Yami who still didn't move said, "I'm not putting that rag onto my hair!"

"That hat is the school relic! It was created by Godric Gryffindor! Everyone puts it on! Now get here and put it on!" she said, her voice steady, and calm, but dangerously tense in a way. Yami just snorted again and closed his eyes after crossing his arms. A moment later he felt something light placed onto his head, and the reaction was immediate. The Hat that was levitated over onto his head went flying onto the table beneath a red crest with a golden lion.

"You dare… how dare you… place such a filthy… dirty… rag onto my head!" he said in a bewildered manned. The hat, which 'sat up' after being thrown said, "I've seen enough and felt enough to make the decision, off to Slytherin with you!"

As that was said that aforementioned house erupted in applause and cheers. Yami smirked, and he didn't even have to put the hat on, unlike the two other unlucky ones. But then again, he was the pharaoh. Snickering impishly he sat down at the table. Sometimes he just had to have some fun, especially the nasty and mischievous way!

"You just _had _to make a show, didn't you?" asked Draco sneering at him. Yami smirked and replied, "Naturally, I am the King of Games, I always put up a good show! Right, Bakura?" Bakura glared half-heatedly and replied:

"Well, you could have not attacked."

"Really? Even though I knew the consequences? Naah, I think I would have."

---

"Wormtail, are the images of the three Shadow Rulers ready and given out to everyone?" asked Voldemort tapping the table in a very impatient manner. Red eyes watched the running around servant with disgust. They were all the same. Useless mortals.

"Yes, master! I have sent the images to each and every Deatheater. Master, I had come up on a useful spell as well as something from the book. We may get a glimpse of the other Shadow Rulers that way!" said servant spoke, once he kneeled down in front of him. Voldemort watched with disgust the plump bald man and pushed him away as he tried to kiss the hem of his robe.

"What is it?" he asked. If there was a way to see the others, he would do it. After all, those were weaker and there was a possibility of controlling them.

"Time jump, master. There is a complicated spell in the Millennium Book and with that one may travel to the past to watch certain events. I would suggest the sealing of the Shadow Realm, as then was the Destiny of Millennium Item holders decided."

The dark lord sat for a while silent, thinking. Time travels were a dangerous thing. And traveling as a spirit was even more dangerous. But then he would see them, and through the pensieve the Deatheaters could get more images, about the other Shadow Rulers. The legend spoke of a priest, a priestess, a pharaoh, a guardian and a thief. Five holders of Millennium Items, then there were the other two, but there wasn't any clear clue about them. Just that the carrier of this items shall appear only when needed.

"Prepare the spell, it should be ready in an hour!" he ordered. The faster he got to the other Shadow Rulers, the faster he would tap into the Shadow Powers with the help of Millennium Items, and then not even Dumbledore would stop him. He would be more powerful than the God of Darkness, Zork Necrophidisu.

"But master, it's very complicated…" stuttered the foolish, pathetic Deatheater on his knees, head still bowed. Voldemort cringed in disgust and hit him with his foot, across the face.

"Then hurry up! Or else!" The servant nodded and scrambled out. Voldemort smirked as exactly after his exit a large snake slithered in. Nagini. His pet. The snake coiled up around his feet and hissed in a satisfied manner. Probably had a nice feast on one of the captives.

* * *

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

**_07.08.04 – _**_Woah, 6,5 thousand words. Not bad._

**_Coming up next:  
_**_A short insight into Seto's plans and business parties.  
__Isis's vision  
__More about what Isis told the boys after that Deatheater incident in the Diagone Alley.  
__New Keeper for the Slytherin, and Draco Malfoy personal 'trainer'?  
__Growing animosity.  
__Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_(1) – Can anyone tell me what Bakura meant by that? LOL. Short contest till the next chapter. Tell me how would the Draco constellation Alfa Star connected to Bakura words:  
_"Hey pharaoh, look, don't you think _that _is familiar? Draco constellation, Alfa star. Brings back old memories, eh?"  
_I want an explanation, why **exactly. **The winner can decided one pairing, I didn't do that for a long time. Pairings as long as it isn't HP character/YGO character._

_(2) – I'm not currently revealing the whole talk Isis had with the boys, I'll torment you a bit more. He-he!_

**_Thank you all those who reviewed the last chapter:_**

**_It'sHardToBelieve, jak, Chaos Ritual, Peter Kim, Chibi Pyro Duo _**_(you made a typo, lol, Pryo!!!), **1324, ryuuhikari, Bakagami, WildBlackWolf and Viva**_

**_To Peter Kim – _**_Actually I have never watched KC Grand Prix, so I don't know a thing about the characters, and since I had posted completely weird crap before when writing a story, before **really **knowing a character, I shall not experiment with that further. So sorry, I cannot do that. -=sniff=- RTL2 is still translating the Doom, KC Prix and Egyptian Arc. -=sniff=- They **better **hurry up! LOL. Now I think I clearly stated, that I am not keen on duels throughout the story, Chibi Pyro-chan can prove, that I use in duels sort of flashback, quick forward, chosable system. Like with cards that are of course like signcards of those, who are playing._

_**To CPDuo** (you know who you are, lmao) – I know, it's because I find small mistakes, tiny bloopers, or something and I remove them, that's why it is easier for me to get a Mailing List. I should get one, for your people to sign up, so that you would get exactly when the story is updated, lol. CPDuo, I know I can do better, but I hung out in SM crossovers for over a year, and YGO section I'm less than a month! Do you honestly think I can adapt that quickly?!!! Be happy I'm doing that good! Besides, that was the whole point of the previous chapter, give more insight on characters. :P_

_**To RyuuHikari – **Well, actually the preview to the chapter, gives you a hint, but not really much. But no Priest Seto. There is only Seto Kaiba in the present.  
__Priest Seto, later Pharaoh Seto, died a completely natural death, as I know, but due to the magic of Millennium Rod he was reincarnated. Reincarnated means the same soul and stuff, not like with Bakura/Ryou and Yami/Yugi. Meaning he can gain some of his memories back, but he'll be one person, not with two minds._


	5. Chapter 4:Shadows of the past

_17/10/04 – Wow… I was absent for a very long time. Amazing that I still don't have anything or anyone after me. Oh well, just for a random notice, this chapter was started **2 months **ago! O.O. Ain't it just weird, how long I wrote this._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

__

* * *

He gave to her, yet tenfold claim'd in return -  
_She hath no life but the one he for her wrought;  
Proffer'd to her his wauking heart - she turn'd it down,  
Riposted with a tell-tale lore of lies and scorn._

_Theatre of Tragedy – Cassandra_

* * *

He ended up in the desert. Sand had collected into his mouth. Strange… he could still feel, taste. Yet, his head had passed through the rock beneath him. Strange… wasn't he supposed to be just like an astral projection in this time era? He stood up, his dark blue eyes looked around, everything was hazy. He was… he was in the past. One step… and he fell. It seemed that he didn't have any strength left… left at all. His body was aching and he sat up. And then his arms caught his attention. Wide-eyed he stared at his hands. Covered with sand were pale almost white hands. But not those snow-white scaly arms he had. 

_One hand was raised up to the level of his eyes as he observed it. A human arm. Both of his arms were human, not so unnatural like they were supposed to be. His eyes dropped down to his body. He was different. His hands grabbed his head. He felt his own hair. Long black hair, he could run his hands through. He brought a strand to his eyes. Yes, they were black. He has changed. But why…Shakily he crawled up. The spell - it must had something to do with it. Voldemort… no he was Tom Riddle. Cringing he glared at nothing. His whole body hurt._

_A sharp blow of the desert wind, send him staggering backwards, the young man raised his hand, still garbed in those overly large robe sleeves to shield his own eyes from the sand. Far away… there was a gathering of darkness. A tremor went through the desert and he fell backwards, sprawled onto the ground. Too tired to move. 'My head hurts…' he whispered. But he forced himself up and moved his feet. The first step was the hardest. The second was easier._

_Tom laughed, although being exhausted. He just felt so gleeful. Oh, he would see the past. He would know the identities. Nothing would be unknown to him. And then his laughter stopped. The moment he reached, almost crawling, the top of the sand dune, he saw a white city. The city was shaking, there were dark clouds above it. City of white bricks. The city of the pharaoh._

_But it wasn't exactly the city that made him stare agape. The three figures chained together were the ones. From here, on top of the sand dune, he saw them almost perfectly. Three males. A male with long black hair and red eyes, scaly red wings. Another male only with long blue hair and blue eyes, garbed in equally blue armor. And the last one. Golden haired, blue eyes, shining with golden sunlight, and an azure jewel, sticking out like a sire thumb, in the middle of his forehead. Circling around them was a man of darkness and light. With large white feathery wings, but scaly arms._

_Tom looked down at the city below, nobody saw them. No one was pointing at them. No… they were all running away. There was another tremor, and an obelisk in the city collapsed. Tom fell down onto his knees from the force. The beings, chained above the city, he could see crystallized tears frozen to their faces. Emotionless faces. The dark one tugged and pulled at the chains. He too had tears. But he had bloody tears, bloody tears that ripped open his flesh. No, those tears, melted open his cheeks, and then he healed. And then he wept more. _

_Tom stood up and looked around. There was an unusual cloud twisting in the sky a few miles away from the city. Red and violet in it's color. It carried something dark, something evil in it. And Tom was attracted to it._

_He made another step, and then stopped. He was a spirit at the moment. He could refrain from physical movements. By logic, he could just imagine he was there. At those clouds. Beneath them. It should work. And he closed his eyes._

_Upon opening them, he was exactly in front of a small deserted village. Above him swirled those black and red clouds of shadows. There was a roar. A mighty roar, that made each inch of him resonate, in fear perhaps, came from somewhere below. From the earth. The floor beneath him collapsed._

_Tom fell into a dark and dusty hall. There were several people around there. His eyes lit up. There was the pharaoh. There was the tomb robber. He recognized them. And there were other priests. One was lying on the floor, shoulder-length black hair spilt around him in a semi-circle. Another priestess with sad blue eyes and a white headpiece was slowly chanting. And then there was a brown haired young man. Cold blue eyes stared angrily at the Thief King. There was the one with the eye, Akunadin. And there was a bald one._

_The priests looked exhausted and the thief king seemed to be winning. Tom was almost gleeful. If the darkness had won in the past, then it would be even easier at the present. But then, much to his surprise, the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, the pharaoh's most loyal servants, destroyed Diabound. And Bakura fell backwards._

_The shadows caught him. And the dark god appeared. Tom shivered involuntarily, but he forced himself to stay calm. After all, he was evil, Zork was evil. 'But not to that extent…' whispered his mind._

_Bakura was still on the floor, unconscious. But there was someone by him. The same black haired man with red eyes and blood tears. Cradling the tomb robber he was whispering faint words to him. Even Tom, from his spot, close to Bakura, couldn't hear much._

Sleep… now… angel… master… friend… servant…demon… sleep now… open your eyes later… remember later… be bound to the item… live… you shall live… you shall be forever…

_The battle was hard and long. But it ended. With Akunadin's betrayal and his death. After Priest Seto declared, "_**_Justice is in the name of gods and in Pharaoh's real name, Atem_**

_The pharaoh declared his name afterwards loudly._

_And then there was a light. And there was a mighty roar. Three large beings: blue, red and yellow – soared into the skies. Tom couldn't help but to stare in awe. Sun, destruction and thunder of the sky were merging. They changed for a while. The gods… they were those chained beings. Then appeared the last god. The symbiosis of all of them. Light of Horakhti. And he defeated Zork. He stood there. Talking to the pharaoh, there was a sad smile. The god took a few steps back… almost beside him._

_Tom walked in awe to the god and touched him. The next second he regretted it as he was flung away, miles away from the place. The sheer radiance of the god threw him away at high velocity. Through the ruins, sand, mountains. He was glad that he was in the spiritual form. His mind failed him, as he fell into oblivion._

He awoke back in his time. In the same room which he used for the spell. How much time did pass? He had a headache. Tom Riddle sat up and looked around. The deatheaters were alert, shaken about something. His eyes narrowed and he stood up. His cloak was too large. Of course. He was still Tom Marvolo Riddle. He wasn't Voldemort. Well, his body wasn't.

"Is everything alright?" whispered Wormtail staring at him, gaping. Voldemort nodded uncertainly, as he strode past the deatheaters, who were quickly bowing and getting out of his way. There was a sharp pull of pain in his head and he almost yelped, bringing his hands up clutching his head.

Heir… my heir… the last one… related to the Four of Hogwarts…we have a mission for you…

Wide-eyed he turned around… the voice, so hissing, so venomous, it was almost unbearable. Perhaps… for the first time in his life, Voldemort regretted even stirring up the ancient secrets. There they were…

---

Isis stood up and walked to the table. She picked out a flower and cast a long glance at it. The three shadow rulers watched her. She had been quiet for quite a while. Not speaking further.

_"There is something else," she said. Bakura raised one eyebrow and propped down onto his elbows. He was already interested. What was the thing that could make Isis fidget?_

_"Once, long ago, a thousand years ago, the school had been created."_

_There was a nervous pause._

_"The four founders: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, they were the ones of which the prophecy spoke."_

_"They're dead then. Do they have heirs?" asked Yugi, the violet eyed boy looked up from his seat, arms wrapped around his yami's waist. Bakura cast a glance at his own hikari, who was pretty much neutral. Sometimes… sometimes he regretted having tortured Ryou to the point of making the boy suspicious of him. He envied Yami. Yami had friends. The friends he shared with Yugi. Even though he looked down upon them. Yami had Yugi. Atemu, Yami, the Pharaoh, he had a life. He had someone to love._

_He had long ago noticed it. The pharaoh, he had been so keen on protecting his light half, so keen on making him safe everywhere, he had almost forgotten that others could see him. When he watched him for aside. Well, not all, but those with Sennen Items._

_He was always watching his light. Always there to support him. Always there to hold him when needed. Always there to take over for him. Always watching when Yugi hung around his friends. Always watching when he talked to anyone._

_He was… jealous of them. Of course, Bakura knew the pharaoh would never admit it. But despite sharing one body… despite being soul mates, two sides of the same soul – they were still separated by the thing called memories._

_The pharaoh would never admit. He wouldn't want to admit his attraction towards Yugi… for he was the one who drove people completely insane._

_"No heirs, except for Salazar Slytherin. His heir is the aforementioned Voldemort. The one seeking out to get the shadow powers," replied Isis finally setting the flower aside. Her eyes were grim and there was something else she hadn't told them yet._

_"But then, he wouldn't be much of a treat to us. He, as it seems, isn't for sealing the Shadow powers, for an eternity," spoke Bakura straightening back up. Lavender eyes gazed calmly at Isis, who nodded after a while. And then said._

_"But… the castle… it is another story."_

_---_

Please enter your password. 

He typed in the password quickly… so fast that one wouldn't be able to read it even by staring at the keyboard as he typed it.

Thank you, and welcome, Kaiba Seto.

Blue eyes impassively watched the dark blue screen as names, dates and appointments came up in different windows.

"What is planned today for me?" asked Kaiba Seto leaning back onto the back of his armchair, after fixing his glasses.

You have an appointment with Mr. Nott. The international businessman, working on quick ways of transportation, such as teleportation. The meeting was arranged yesterday evening.

Seto raised one eyebrow. He had never heard of Nott a lot. But his manager couldn't be that stupid. Not to mention that he was interested in teleportation. It could mean additional billions to his company, not that he wasn't already a multi-billionaire, but that was besides the point.

He could work on a new scientifical breakthrough. If there was one thing he could beat Yugi Mutou at, it was at anything which required knowledge. Acquired knowledge… not strategy, or life wisdom. But something one learned at school.

I have also looked through your request to find Mr. Mutou and send him a new challenge. But I regret to inform you, that Mr. Mutou isn't currently in this country. Last recorded, he was leaving Japan on the plane to England along with Isis Ishtar, Malik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura.

Seto placed his glasses aside and said, "Find out if there are any tournaments in England."

There was a silence for a while, and the melodic female voice announced.

None.

Seto Kaiba was quiet. Ryou Bakura. Malik Ishtar. Isis Ishtar. They all participated in the Battle City. Wasn't it such a coincidence… Yugi was probably off to another of his illogical, irrational, impossible adventures. Seto pulled out the dark blue god card from his pocket and stared at it for a while. And then he threw it across the room.

A peace offering by Yugi after the Battle City tournament. He snorted. There would never be peace in their relationship. They were bound to be rivals, till their last breaths, they would be forever fighting. This would cease, once one of them stopped breathing.

The meeting with Mr. Nott is due to four o' clock at noon.

Seto cast a glance at his watch and stood up. He still had a few hours. Walking calmly to the thrown card he picked it up, and for a moment… he could almost swear… the card had glared at him. Perhaps even venomously. Or was it just a foreboding feeling of something else approaching?

The brunette shook his head. No… he wouldn't fall to the same disillusioned way of thinking Mutou, Ishtar family and Bakura had. He was way above them. He was Seto Kaiba. The stared at the card. It had failed him, worse than this Blue Eyes White Dragons. It was a god card. And he still lost. The Blue Eyes… this would be his trump card. In the match when he would defeat Yugi Mutou.

He pulled out the latter card and grinned at it. He would wait, wait for the right time. And then he would strike, silent as a viper. He would destroy Yugi Mutou.

---

Isis sighed as she picked up another parchment from her worktable, studying it carefully. She couldn't quite remember it, but she had read somewhere else about the Prophecy. That the four, somehow, would be able to come back and haunt the shadow rulers. She just couldn't remember where…

There was a quiet knock and her secretary entered the room, with a tea tray. Isis smiled and thank-you'd her, as the secretary passed her a cup of tea. She really needed her caffeine now. And what could be better than a cup of warm English tea?

The secretary left once more and Isis picked up another parchment. And then she froze, in the middle of dragging the parchment towards herself. She felt… as if something icy, liquid, flowed down her spine in thin trickles, spreading out through her neural system. Her senses were almost burning. Dark blue eyes went wide as something clutched at her heart.

"Tell me… where are they, Mister Kaiba, or we'll be forced to use harsher methods…"

A vision. She wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to these painful sensation cycling through her body. Her eyes clenched shut as she wrapped her hands around her torso, reeling over and falling down on her knees and elbows onto the floor.

"Crucio… Crucio… Crucio…"

There were screams.

She couldn't bear the pain, it was almost overwhelming, but she had to warn Kaiba. If they… the deatheaters… if they killed him… she wouldn't forgive herself. She got up, still shaking on her legs and then took the two other Millennium Items she currently had. The Scales and the Ankh.

She wouldn't get in time. She saw that too. But she could try.

The number was dialed quickly. She knew it by heart. Was she perhaps a stalker? Could she be counted that? It wasn't her fault…

Yes?

"Kaiba!!!"

How may I help you, Miss Ishtar.

"Whatever you do, please, don't go to that meeting, wherever you are going!"

And why is that, Miss Ishtar.

"Please, Kaiba, believe me! I know it!"

Just like the last time?

There was a click. He ended the call. Isis cursed and ran out. Where would she go? She could use shadow powers… it was dangerous, but it was worth it. But then again, she didn't know where he was, or where he went. She had to wait.

---

Harry was staring up at ceiling. The atmosphere outside was already lit by the sun. The summer still hadn't left completely. The birds chirped outside, but his mood wasn't the best. Needless to say he was pissed.

Not only at Dumbledore. The man had the nerve to ignore him all summer. No letters. No notices. No nothing! As if the last summer wasn't bad enough. The last summer he didn't know a thing, and his 'precious' friends knew a lot, while he was stuck inside without any notice. From no one. Condemned to a pitiful existence, trying to dig out news in the trashcans.

Not only at Ron and Hermione. Oh, sure they were his friends. Sure, they had a great summer. Sure, they just had to gloat about it. They just had to tell about their relatives and their visits. They were just fine. Even though the wizarding world was officially at war. Golden children.

Not only at the annoying git, Malfoy. He seemed to be even haughtier, now that no one, even his own 'friends' stayed around him. And even more calm, which annoyed the dark haired boy to no end. It almost seemed as if Malfoy found a new source of knowledge, power, wisdom or whatever. He just despised him. Looking all perfect like that. He was sure that Malfoy colored his hair. Platinum blonde. Almost without any lighter or darker shades. Just platinum blonde. And those gray eyes.

And now pranced along those three students. Disrespectful, annoying, loud and Slytherins. God knew, why Dumbledore let them in! They were positively evil. Strange, alien, haughty and insane.

Oh, they were all just making fun of him. The whole world.

They were all just making fun of him. Not remembering that he lost whatever family he had. He had visited Sirius' grave, but there wasn't a body inside. He knew it. He placed the white belladonnas onto the grave. And he left it. Followed by the others.

The statue, placed above the symbolic grave, was broken, shattered to pieces the next day.

He punched the pillow, putting into the punch all the anger he had. The day was rapidly approaching. He had to plaster on a smile, go make friends with the new students, as Dumbledore told him to and be nice. Be Golden.

* * *

**End Chapter 4**

* * *

_17/10/04 – Well, well, well. Oh my god, I almost didn't have anything to do in the present time (not including one small flashback or Voldie's trip to the past) with out favourite Shadow Rulers. Let's see… Tom Riddle, small flashback, Isis, Kaiba, Harry. And nothing from the trio's POV (minus the flashback). Sorry, really, they'll get more show time next chapter, during the first school day_. 

**_1324_**_ – Eh, grammar mistakes, damn… must have missed them. Well, it's J.K. Rowling's fault she didn't give Malfoy a personality!!! Besides, who says he's a daddy's boy (he's 16 now, and a lot of things changed for him in this story), and he's not racist. JK Rowling just reflects on the way many people marry, not before looking over the other genealogical line. It's true, my mother looked over my father's before marrying him. Technically, the pureblood thing has been on long before JK Rowling mentioned it. In fact many rich families were for it. Including the Egyptians, so they support him on that point of view. It was rare that Egyptians married anyone else than Egyptians. In fact it is the same here in Estonia, it is rare that Estonians marry not Estonians. No excuse for not developing his character, that's sure…besides, I completely dislike the Gryffindors. Slytherins are not wimpy, they just think about themselves first!_

_Besides, I'm not going to spoil the plot, but you don't know a lot about my Malfoy_

_Draco: __Not you again!!! Someone, help me!!! She's evil!!!_

_Yami N: __-cackles evilly-_

**_Chibi Pyro Duo_**_ – I agree, Malik is an angel compared to manga Bakura and Yami!!! I mean look at them before the Duelist Kingdom or before the card game, they were much more insane._

**_Whispering Hope_**_ – correct!! LOL. That is correct too!!! . But Fushicho Hime already answered first… so… -sigh-_

**_Fushicho Hime_**_ – well besides Whispering Hope you were the only one who answered! LOL. _

**_Chaos Ritual_**_ – yup, in Slytherin!!! -hides her Slytherin flags- LOL._

**_Jak'idiot_**_ – of course I can't do that, but don't worry, the hikari will be not really that boring, at least I'll try to make them like that!! He-he!_

**_Bakagami _**_– I know that site, that's where I get Yuugiou images for premade layouts, lol!_

**Peter Kim** – I know, but that was supposed to be obvious to you, and not obvious to Voldie-Moldie. oO;; eh… Yugi's goodness… Slytherin nice… no more sugar for you!!! You see there are a lot of ways to the darkness!!! -cackles evilly- No, Seto isn't warned, as you saw in this chapter. And Shaadi is long gone out of the picture, he's dead… period.


	6. Chapter 5:Dragons don't believe in magic

_26/10/2005 – __After not updating for a year or so, I, Yami Nocturna, managed to update. And yes, I am evil. But you will be kind enough not to hurt me, as I do feel like Ryou after Bakura has gone all maniac on him. After re-inserting a ring in my third ear piercing, which for some reason decided to heal in a few days, I found myself with blood flowing down my neck. So now, enjoy the sheer madness of the story. _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Now Mr. Kaiba was a very elaborate person. He never believed in magic, even if it danced naked in front of him with a sign "Look at me, I am Magic!" For he simply wouldn't sink to the level of Yugi Mutou. But, when the Prime Minister of England, was asking him to meet the Minister of Magic, it was simply enough. All calls to his secretary to call the Prime Minister of England, and ask him about the letter, were simply affirmed, that yes, the Prime Minister of England wanted him over, for a very important talk with a Minister. A minister of exactly that, which was mentioned in the e-mail.

Now Mr. Kaiba couldn't possibly tell no to the Prime Minister of England, because he had to keep friends up there, even if he could buy the world. Thus it meant, he had to cancel the meeting with Mr. Nott and get to his helicopter.

On the other hand, who knew, what Malik, Bakura and Yugi were doing in England, perhaps it was another trick on him. After all, Malik was the leader of an international terrorist organization. But then again things didn't match up:

First, even if Malik blackmailed the prime minister, how the hell did he get away with it?

Second, even if they did get away with it, how did they manage to get to the prime minister anyways? He wasn't a regular citizen?

Third, why go through all the trouble anyways? Fly to London, get the minister in his office, since that's the office his secretary called, why do it all?

The fourth, included extreme terrorist manipulation, but then again, it would be over the news.

The fifth, and the last, included magic. It was most possible, but with magic, and magic didn't exist. Period.

But even without Bakura, Yugi and Malik the e-mail inclined that there was magic. Maybe the prime minister had finally lost his head, after all, who could fare with all those troubles in England surfacing every now and then, oh so often. But Seto Kaiba wouldn't succumb to the filthy word _magic. _No, he would not.

Thus, Seto decided that he would postpone the visit to the minister, and visit Mr. Nott first. He grabbed his deck from beside the laptop and cursed when it fell. Since the deck was on the table flipped, most of the cards that fell down should have been unrevealed. But it was the combination of four cards that made him look. All of his three white dragons and the god monster were flipped. And it seemed, they were glaring.

It was then that Seto decided that this was definitely not his day. A letter from the Prime Minister about a Minister of Magic, in England, which was coincidentally the place to which Mutou, Bakura and Ishtar traveled, and then the incident with the cards.

Perhaps, he could humor the Prime minister of England, and it would turn out that this was just another friendly joke to get Seto Kaiba as a company in a golf game.

That decided, Seto Kaiba left a note to his secretary, about Mr. Nott, and exited the building, boarded the Seto Kaiba jet (a trademark he would release the next year), and off he was.

Two hours later, just half an hour before he had the meeting with Mr. Nott, Seto Kaiba landed on top of the building, in which the conference with the Prime Minister of England would be held, and that Minister of Magic, who probably didn't exist, the minister was probably inviting him to play a match in football or in golf.

When he entered the conference hall, he was lead by a young secretary to the prime minister's office. Seto Kaiba entered. The minister looked seriously distressed.

"Thank god, you made it on time, have a seat Mr. Kaiba. The Minister of Magic will arrive shortly. Frankly, Seto Kaiba was pissed. Frankly, his eyebrow was twitching. He cancelled a meeting just for the joy of meeting a Minister of Magic. Something was just telling him, that this was the point at which he should shoot the naked Magic dancing in front of him.

Seto did try to retain an unfazed face when green flames burst into life in the empty fireplace beneath the marble mantelpiece. He watched, and tried to see where were the hidden cameras, as a man appeared with the flames, spinning as fast as a top. No, Mr. Kaiba would not make a sound, he would not gape, he would not point and scream for Yugi to come out.

Hell no!

Seto's first though was that the man looked like a lion, which once again lead him to the suspicion that Bakura and Ishtar were behind this, now he was beginning to doubt that Mutou would go this far. The man had yellow eyes, and a mane of tawny hair with gray streaks. There was an impression of toughness from his first movements. But no one, and that is absolutely no one could match Seto in his posture, maybe save for the Sennen Item holders.

Seto just gazed coldly.

"Mr. Kaiba, of course you must be wondering, why I wanted to see you so unexpectedly and quickly. This sir, Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic alerted me, that his spies found out that there was an assault planned upon you, for some reason."

Kaiba snorted. _This _was the reason they upset his daily routine?

"Well, then, I'm pretty sure, you and _your _minister of _magic _can deal with the problems yourself, as I can pretty much take care of myself," Seto stood up, and turned, but a hand on his shoulder stopped. The prime minister was looking at him with a warning.

"You don't understand it, do you? Well, I'm not surprised, muggles usually don't. This is for your own safety Mr. Kaiba. A deatheater-" Kaiba snorted again, "- by the name Nott, was planning to take you hostage and vain attempt to stop the operation of opposing forces, we decided to call you here."

Kaiba looked from prime minister to Scrimgeour and burst out laughing.

"Ok, Ishtar, Mutou and Bakura, you can come out anytime now, I've seen you through. I must admit it was funny." He looked around. "Well? Aren't you going to take of the masks and reveal the smirking faces of two deviants, who just wrecked my whole day, because they decided to feed me another of their stupid pranks about magic."

Rufus coughed again. Seto stared.

This was a joke… right?

"This is not a joke by some friends of yours, Mr. Kaibam this is a serious matter. An assault by the followers of Dark Lord was planned today at four. The target was you, Mr. Kaiba. And luckily, we managed to find it out in time, and got you out of the office house by time. Minister of Muggles? Would you please turn the TV on?"

The prime minister switched on a flat-monitor on the wall, and switched onto a Japanese channel. It didn't take long for Seto to comprehend that the building in flames was one of his office buildings, one of those in which he resided only a few hours earlier.

"Speak." That was all he said, before turning back to the two ministers.

"Now, Mr. Kaiba. I will try to explain it as quickly as possible, since we must move you out of here, as soon as possible, into some sort of hide-out."

"No, you shall not. But do explain."

The minister of magic narrowed his eyes, but started talking nonetheless, "Well, there are two worlds, the muggle world, non-magical world, and the wizard world, a magical world. Normally, we wizards do not reveal ourselves to muggles like you, and all possible sightings are quickly erased from the memories of muggles. Now last year, a Dark Lord, You-Know-Who – "

Seto interrupted annoyed at the senseless blabbering of the lion-man, "No, I don't know who…"

The prime minister sighed and said, "You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a dark wizard, who is feared in the wizarding world. The witches and wizards are too scared to him to pronounce his name, his name is Lord Voldemort."

The minister of magic shuddered, and Seto suppressed a cold smirk, "Now, as I was saying, Dark Lord has risen to power, and is more active than ever, surely you've heard of the accident at the Tokyo Tower, it was not an accident, it was the doing of the dark wizards, the deatheaters, luckily Aurors did manage to cover track before more could wind up to the muggle press. Well, a spy has revealed to the Ministry of Magic that an armed assault was planned by the orders of the Dark Lord, and you were the target, Mr. Kaiba."

The minister paused and looked over Kaiba, who remained impassive.

"Well… armed assault, I'm so scared. Obviously, you've never dealt with Kaiba before."

It was now that the Minister of Magic, was finally annoyed, as Kaiba noted with satisfaction.

"Don't you understand! Your weapons cannot harm wizards. Try blocking this, Mobilicorpus!" A flash of light came form a stick, Rufus drew from his robes and hit Seto. And to his surprise and anger, Seto couldn't move. Not even one inch.

"Well, do you believe me now, Mr. Kaiba? This is all for our own good. We do not know, what the Dark Lord, wants from you, but we are obliged to keep you safe. Finite Incantatem." The invisible hold on him disappeared. And Seto wasn't happy.

As Scrimgeour turned to the prime minister, "Now, to discuss your safety…"

There was click, and both minister stared in shock at a trigger-happy Seto Kaiba.

"Just one move and - " BANG! Rufus looked back to see a tiny hole, in the wall, a soundproof, stone wall, "you're dead. I'm leaving, as I do not trust you, nor do I believe that you're telling me the truth. Farewell."

With that, Seto was gone.

The next second Rufus was out in the hallway, screaming at the Auror-secretary, namely Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was busy sorting the papers for the prime minister.

"Why are you sitting here! Get him back!"

But Seto was long gone, as by the time the Aurors, which were guarding the prime minister, made it to the roof, the Kaiba jet was already too high and far from them.

* * *

"Inside," and all the students, who were taking the D.A.D.A course scattered inside. Malfoy and the impish trio of duelists sat back, into a darker corner, to stay back. The professor, a black haired man with a prominent nose, by the name of Severus Snape, briefly gave an introduction to the three students, and reminded that should they not withstand the Defense Against the Dark Arts on their O.W.L test due in a month time, they would not take the class anymore.

Finally, after that short information he started with the lesson.

"You've had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers all had their methods and priorities. Given this, I'm surprised half of you managed to scrape an O.W.L, and I will be even more surprised, if you can keep up with the N.E.W.T work, as that is even harder. But, all you, with a few exceptions, should master my class."

"The Dark Arts are ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster."

It was then, that finally, Malik was the first to break the silence from the duelist trio. "Hey, this guy actually knows what he's babbling about. Not many can speak so nicely of the darkness. I actually feel complimented."

Ryou and Yugi snorted. Malfoy just ignored them, as he listened to Snape.

"- or provoke the aggression of the Inferius."

Everyone looked upon a bloody mass of human guts, sin and bones.

"Looks like one of Bakura's Man-Eating Bugs has been there," mentioned Malik.

"Ryou, are you sure it wasn't Bakura's doing?" teased Yugi lightly. Ryou chuckled and shook his head.

"Bakura tells all of you, to shut the hell up, as the King of Thieves doesn't let any traces behind. He only drags Atemu's father's mummy behind him. And carries a bag of gold from that mummy's tomb."

'Bakura, is going to get it First he desecrates my father's resting place, then he draws graffiti in my soul room!' growled Yami deep inside Yugi's mind. Yuugi giggled.

"… you are, I believe complete novices on non-verbal spells? What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?"

Yugi raised his hand, as well as that bushy haired girl from the train ride. Snape looked over the girl, although she was the first to raise her hand, "Well, Mr. Mutou."

"A non-verbal spell is more useful, as it gives the master of the technique an advantage. The opponent never knows what will hit him. One can take it, as an assault on the opponent's troops in the middle of the night. The element of surprise is what makes it useful in battles. If verbal spells can be reflected, avoided, flipped onto the opponent, non-verbal spells cannot be. One cannot defeat the unknown. It's like fighting in the mist. You do not see, sure, there are chances, but they are too slim to be taken seriously. Thus non-verbal spells are the best defense. As a good offence is the best defense."

"Very good, Mr. Mutou. Anything else? Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"But it's only a split-second advantage."

"Copied almost word to word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6," said Snape dismissively, much to Malfoy mirth, "but both of these statements, are essentially correct. But non-verbal magic require immense concentration and mind power, which some just lack."

His gaze lingered unsurely over the Sennen item holders, but stopped on Potter-boy.

"Divide into pairs, and practice."

The pairs were made. Ryou was paired in the end with Malfoy and Malik with Yugi. Since Yugi didn't want Malik going berserk on someone who wasn't that familiar with Shadows. In the end, the results were impressive. Not only did they wreck half of the classroom, but for amazing displays o non-verbal magic, they earned around 50 points for Slytherin.

And this was the second time, Yugi noticed something strange about Malfoy. It was way too strange, the way he seemed to throw spells, and reflect, he didn't seem that interested in the subject, but the ability to reflect and attack not using words was astounding. Perhaps it was something in the air that made Yugi see the illusion, perhaps it was the proximity of Bakura, Yami and Malik and such amount of magic. But he was sure he saw shadows around Malfoy.

And those shadows were not like those of the Shadow Realm. They were different.

As soon as the lesson ended, Malik quickly brought the other two away from the remaining students.

"Listen, I've been just contacted by Isis…" Ryou wanted to ask how, but a reflection from the sunlight off from the Sennen Ring, stopped him. After all, Isis did have the Tauk.

"It seems that the Tauk showed her Seto was going to get attacked by Voldiekins," at this moment Bakura and Yami surfaced.

"Did they get him?"

"No, Kaiba once more sidestepped from the route of destiny, it seems he's fine and pretty much pissed. He's demanding to know where we are. And I'm sure he'll track us down, somehow… Isis is not telling him anything, until he accepts magic, but the fool, just wants to know, who wants to conquer the world again, and yadda yadda yadda."

"Typical Kaiba," snorted Atemu moving his red eyes to the Tomb Keeper.

"Well is anyone going to run to Japan and hit Kaiba over the head?" Bakura looked around, "No? I thought so too, now off to potions, let's make poisons!"

"What's with you and violence…" muttered Atemu distractedly, as he looked around. Again, the castle was pulling, gnawing at him, trying to make him go somewhere. But it wouldn't succeed. The pharaoh was too strong for old, worn-out spells as such. The powers of the spirit were greater than those of the founders. He was sure Bakura felt the same, as just now those eyes were violet, before flashing back to mahogany.

* * *

_What do you want from me, leave me alone. Leave me alone. Why won't you leave me alone! I don't care about your prophecy! I need those powers, go away!_

_'Stupid, successor, those beings are one of those that can destroy you!' said a hissing voice._

_'As if we would let you wreck the wizarding world,' laughed a silvery female voice._

* * *

**End Chapter 5

* * *

**

_And now, go on review. Yes, press the button!_


End file.
